Brendan and The Music Box
by Megazerd123
Summary: Brendan's life turns into a nightmare once he enters a house no one returns from... Credit to Team Ari for inspiration of this story! Oh and Credit to Marios-friend9 for the cover art.
1. Chapter 1

Brendan and the Music Box

 **NOTE THAT BRENDAN WEARS THE SAME CLOTHES ASH DOES IN THE ADVANCED GENERATION SERIES EXCEPT WITH A BLUE HEAD BAND.**

 **Chapter 1 The House**

It's raining... It always rains in this area. No one told me where exactly this place was. Some people say it eats people alive. I didn't come here because of the rumours. I came here to find out about the missing people. What I really want to know is... why do people disappear when they visit this place? Me, May, Max and Brock were supposed to come together. I went alone, for their safety. I knew in the end it was a decision I'm going to regret.

Brendan: Am I going the right way? I feel lost...

 _Brendan dug into his pockets._

Brendan: Where did I put that thing?

 _He pulls out a paper._

Brendan: Found it!

 _He looks at what appears to be a map. He facepalms._

Brendan: Oh! It's just up ahead! How silly of me!

 _Brendan comes to a house._

Brendan: Better get in fast. It's raining harder.

?: Remember... Curiosity killed the cat.

Brendan: Eh? …I must be hearing things...

 _Brendan takes a look at the fountain and sees something shining in it._

Brendan: Should I pick it up?

 _Brendan picks up the item. It's a crowbar._

Brendan: I can pry the door open with this.

Brendan: Better write in my journal...

 **New Entry**

 **Made it to Home:**

 **I made it to the home. Its raining a lot. Though I get a very eerie feeling... But it's probably the rain. It makes the place look gloomy.**

Brendan: Better get inside... Right! Time to open the door.

 _Brendan pry's the door open with the crowbar. In the process the crowbar breaks._

Brendan: Dang tools. Can't even last for one simple job.

 _Brendan enters the home._

Brendan: Hello? Is anyone here?

 _No response._

Brendan: There has to be someone here. I can see a lit room on the second floor. *Sigh* I'll go check it out and then I'll go back and get some tools.

 _Brendan investigates the room. Suddenly he hears music._

Brendan: Huh? Where's that music coming from?

 _Brendan finds a music box in the room._

Brendan: Who turned this on? …. Its winding by itself.

*Crash! *

Brendan: Whoa!

 _Brendan finds something._

Brendan: What's this? A lantern? Hope it still works.

 _A bright light appears._

Brendan: *Sigh* I guess no one is here. I'll go back and get some tools.

Brendan: This music box is beautiful though. I guess I'll take It no one is using it. There's a card too.

 _Brendan obtains Music box and Map card A._

 _Brendan walked down the hall and then saw something on the wall written in a red 'marker'._

Brendan: 'Take the exit?' Why?

?: Its going to be mine. It's mine!

 _Brendan came to the exit only to find something shocking._

Brendan: W-what? *Gasp* The door! It's gone, how?!

 _Brendan banged on where the door used to be._

Brendan: If this is a prank you got me. Please let me out!

 _..._

Brendan: Fine I'll find my own way out! I'll find my own way out...

 **Did you like it? I tried my best and there are many more chapters to come! Stay tuned!**


	2. BTMB Update

Update

Sorry Brendan and the Music box is taking a bit of time to write. For chapter 2 I'm want to put up to the point where Brendan loses his mind and that's taking a long time to write. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 2 Stranger Things

Chapter 2 Strange things

 _Brendan walks down a hall on the first floor and comes across a door._

Brendan: Wonder what's in here?

 _Brendan goes in the door and goes into another door. Surprisingly it looks the same._

Brendan: Eh? Wasn't I just here? Man, I better write this down!

 **New Entry**

 **Endless Hall:**

 **W-what?! These halls are endless! What is this?! Is this the power of spirits?! Am I going insane?! ...I have to calm down... I'll get out... I will...**

 _Brendan goes to the other side of the hall as he checks the map card he got and then he found himself at the left wing. Brendan looks at a plant._

Brendan: Artificial plants. Tacky if you ask me.

 _He saw a plant that fell over. Upon further inspection there's a key._

Brendan: Must be for the chest in the hallway.

 _Suddenly he hears a sound._

Brendan: What's that?! I need to hide! In the crate!

?: Ughhhh...

Brendan: (Should I check if it's still there? No that's dangerous.)

 _The sound stopped._

Brendan: Whatever that was I don't want to find out...

 _Brendan comes to a garden cliff._

Brendan: Yikes... Don't want to step in there.

 _Brendan comes to a door that was on the first floor. It was weak so he could force it open. He listens._

…

Brendan: I can hear faint breathing on the other side. Probably nothing.

 _Brendan forces the door open._

Brendan: Looks like a bathroom. A messy one.

 _Brendan looks in the mirror. The reflection is off. He ruffles through the cupboard. He finds some Music sheets._

Brendan: Why are these in a bathroom?

 _Suddenly he here's a glass breaking. Then he hears laughing._

Brendan: What was that?!

?: Hee-hee... come play with me...

Brendan: I have to escape!

 _The door won't open._

Brendan: No! I have to force it open.

 _With all his might Brendan slammed his body on the door, forced it open and locked it behind him._

Brendan: There... is no way... I'm going back in there! I should check out more of the first floor.

 _Brendan checks out another hallway when he sees..._

Brendan: Max? Hey Max!

…

Brendan: I should go catch up.

… _..._

Brendan: Wait why is he here? Did he come here before I did?  
 _Brendan investigated more of the house. He found a bookshelf shoved in with a bunch of scraps. He finds a picture._

Brendan: Looks like a wedding photo. A bad one. Why are the faces blacked out? I should try find out more about this couple.

 _Brendan feels a presence shiver._

Brendan: Eh? What was that?

 **New Entry**

 **Couple in the Photo:**

 **Seems like a couple lived in this house. I found a wedding photo in between a bookshelf and some scraps. Why are the faces blacked out? This is getting weirder and weirder...**

 _Brendan looks into a room and finds..._

 _ **To Do list**_

 _ **Chores**_

 _ **Homework**_

Brendan: What a boring to do list.

 _Brendan investigates more and finds a piano. He looks at the music sheets._

Brendan: The notes on these music sheets match the piano... I'll play a bit of it.

 _Brendan plays the piano for a little bit. A girl in a white dress appears._

?: That's very beautiful.

 _Brendan turns around._

Brendan: Eh? Who are you?

Aria: I'm Aria. I was the owner of this piano. I died a long time ago.

 _Brendan was taken aback._

Brendan: Y-you're a spirit?  
Aria: I can't remember much of my death but I know I was playing my piano and suddenly everything blacked out.

Brendan: Is there a way I can help?

Aria: My incomplete sheets. I haven't played for so long. Please find my sheets. I must finish them

 _Brendan gets up._

Brendan: I'll keep a look out.

 **New Entry**

 **Aria:**

 **I just met the spirit of a pianist named Aria. She seems to have no recollection of her death though she seems way too young... Was she murdered?**

 _Brendan comes to a door._

Brendan: Wonder what's in here?

 _Brendan enters the door. He can hear a slight giggle._

Brendan: Someone there? (I can't see very well.)

 _Brendan could make out the figure of a girl holding..._

Brendan: What?! She's holding scissors! Is she going to attack me?!

 _The girl comes closer._

Brendan: I have to escape! What the?! No! This door can't be jammed!

 _Brendan gave a few slams and finally broke the door open._

 **New Entry**

 **Girl with scissors:**  
 **There was a girl with scissors that was about to attack me! The door behind me shut so I had to force it open. Luckily, I made it out alive. Who was this child? It looked like a ghost who had taken Physical Form.**

 _Brendan goes back to the door with heavy breathing._

Brendan: (Please don't be here, please don't be here...)

 _Brendan opened the door but no one was there._

Brendan: Phew...

 _Brendan goes into the room and finds music sheets in a drawer._

Brendan: Why do they have blood spots on them?

 _Brendan goes through a box and finds..._

Brendan: Why would anyone store these many scissors?! ...I'll take one just in case...

 _Brendan obtained scissors._

Brendan: ! Is she still here...?

 _The girl appears but then suddenly she disappears._

Brendan: Ah! …I guess I'm imagining things. She's not here.

 _Brendan returns to Aria._

Brendan: Here.

Aria: Thank you.

 _She disappears and seems to leave a key behind. Obtained Library key._

Brendan: Key... Ah! I'm such an idiot! I forgot to use the key for the chest in the hall.

 _Brendan goes back to the chest in the hall and opens it. Obtained note._

 **New Entry**

 **Hopeless:**

 **Looks like a code. I think the letters are numbered. Example A=1 B=2.**

 _Brendan heads off to the library._

Brendan: Better turn the lights on.

 _Brendan flips the lamp switch. He goes through a bunch of books. One of them catches his interest._

 **Authorities have received reports of people going missing in a home. The home's owner wasn't aware of the situation seeing as he spends his time in the mines. This only rose suspicions and-**

 _The page is incomplete._

Brendan: Better write this down.

 **New Entry**

 **Investigation:**

 **Looks like an investigation took place here a long time ago. Reports of people missing and the owner wasn't even aware of the problem. I should find notes of the investigation.**

 _Brendan reads a note: You will die soon._

Brendan: What a nice thing to read.

 _Brendan finds a picture._

Brendan: Wha...? How did they even get this photo? Who wants to kill me? Oh, there's a key here.

 _Brendan Obtained Kitchen Key._

 **New Entry**

 **Someone wants me Dead:**

 **I found a photo of me and its says the word 'kill' over and over. Clearly, I am not alone in this house. But who could it be? The only people that know I'm here are my friends and I doubt they would pull a prank like this.**

 _Brendan investigates the kitchen. He finds a safe._

Brendan: Hm... Maybe... Yes, the code worked!

 _Brendan obtained Master Bedroom key._ He goes to the master bedroom and looks. Suddenly he sees...

Brendan: Ah- Was that my imagination? Or was that Max?

 _Brendan goes upstairs and finds a puzzle._

Brendan: I hate these...

 _Brendan solves the puzzle and looks through a shelf and finds an Entry._

 **2/7**

 **I finally found the man of my dreams! I can't wait to be married to him. I won't be lonely anymore.**

 **I can't believe my dreams came true but I made a promise to exchange my child for eternal love.**

Brendan: Doesn't sound good. Sounds like occult business. I hope the child wasn't harmed.

 _Suddenly Brendan feels a pain._

Brendan: Ow it hurts... It hurts so much... Why does it hurt?  
 _The pain grows more intense._

Brendan: Stop! Leave me alone!  
 _Brendan looks like he was about to cry but suddenly he says something strange._

Brendan: Don't take my child away I beg of you!

?: Mommy!

 _Suddenly Brendan goes insane._

Brendan: Tch... gnhhhghhh...hhhh...h...ha..haaaaa

 _Brendan's painful expression turns into a twisted smile._

Brendan: I'll kill all of you. I'll kill you! I... will...kill...you!

 _Brendan has really lost it._

Brendan: I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!

 _Brendan breathes heavily..._

Brendan: Kill...Kill...Kill... Haaaaa... You will pay... You... will... pay...

 **Well did you like? Took me a couple of days to write but it was all worth it!**


	4. Chapter 3 May joins in!

Chapter 3 May joins in!

May: Brendan are you here?

... _No response._

May: *Sigh* Not this again...

 _May searches but she's forced away from every door._

May: I'll try the second floor.

 _May goes to the second floor. She finds a door._

May: I don't think I should go in there.

 _May continues further into the room._

May: Brendan! Are you in here?! Say something if you hear me!

…

May: I don't want to go further in.

 _Suddenly a vision of Brendan appears._

May: W-what? What is this?

 _May finds a painting. It seems to be Brendan but something is off._

May: (Its coming closer... Somethings not right!) Huh?  
 _A Brendan with a Black Face appears._

May: AHHHHHHHH! W-who are you?! I know you're not Brendan!

 _The Fake Brendan starts moving._

May: (He's coming closer...) I have to get away!

 _May attempts to escape but Fake Brendan begins choking her to death._

May: A-h-h! M-must fight!

 _With all her might she pushes back the Fake Brendan._

May: Get away from me!

 _May comes to a door. What's the code? There was a star and a triangle on the door._

May: Star + Triangle = Starangle? So that means... Yes!

 _She unlocks the door and then locks it behind her._

May: Phew... Wait w-who?

 _May sees someone has committed suicide. To her shock its Brendan._

May: N-no... oh god... Why...? No, this can't be Brendan.

 _May puts 'Brendan' in bed._

May: This just doesn't seem real.

 _May leaves the room and goes to another room. She finds a toy chest._

May: There is a horrible stench coming from the box I shouldn't. I really shouldn't open it.

 _Reluctantly she opens the box only to see something horrific._

May: W-what?! T-there's a corpse in here! (The corpse was unrecognisable as if they were beaten to death and mutilated.)

 _May stares at the corpse._

May: I have to get out and explain this horrific scene! ...Its holding a key... I might regret this but... I'll take it. I might need it. I... have to..ah...

 _Suddenly May's eyes turn brown and she hears a voice._

?: Wait! Why are you doing this? S-stop! Stop it... Auntie...

 _May obtained F2 Storage key._

May: No more... Brendan please be ok...

 _May goes to the F2 Storage room._

May: I should be careful. I have a cold feeling being in here.

 _May walks around and suddenly she sees a vision._

Brendan: P-please I don't want to die! Wait what do you mean?! This is my body, you can't have it! Stop! NOOOOOOO!

May: What is this?! It hurts...

 _May goes into a room and finds two items._

 _May obtained map card 2 and F2 Bathroom Key._

May: Should be useful.

 _She is about to leave the room, when suddenly she hears a voice._

?: Do you honestly think you can save me? You will end up just like I did.

May: That sounds a lot like Brendan...!

 _Behind May is..._

?: I found you...

 _The Fake Brendan gets a rope and attempts to tie to Mays neck._

May: No! (I can't give up... For Brendan's sake!)

(To give the feel of the real game this link will take you to a game over. However, if you don't cared just skip this link.)

s/12876573/1/Gameovers

 _May fights back Fake Brendan and runs._

May: No more! Just leave me alone!

?: May... Help... Me... Hee-hee. Will you save him or will you fail?

May: No more... Gotta calm down... I should use that key.

 _May uses that bathroom key and finds something shocking._

May: N-no... Hold on I'll...!

 _The flashlight turns off._

May: No! This thing can't be out! I can't be in here!

 _May goes out and sees Brendan._

May: Brendan! Wait! Better follow him!

 _May goes up and finds a shelf. She moves it and finds a picture. A picture of Brendan. On the back it says: 12A6. May goes to the roof and sees a woman._

May: Hey! Come back! I should follow her. She might know what's going on.

 _May goes on and hears..._

?: M...a...y...

May: Brendan?

Brendan: …

May: (He's too close to the edge!)

Brendan: Do you really want to save me?

May: Obviously, I do! That's what I'm here for!

Brendan: …...Heh...

May: Why are you doing this?

Brendan: Nobody cares...

May: Brendan! I CARE! You're my best friend and Brock and Maxes to!

Brendan: I just wanted him to feel my pain... My misery... You see... I'm already dead.

May: !

Brendan: I only cared about one person. And because I did it destroyed me. Now... Don't make the same mistake I did. You can still save him, if you're willing to sacrifice yourself. Don't succumb to the Darkness left here don't let illusions trick you. Now I shall say my farewell.

 _Brendan jumps off the roof._

May: N-no! …There's no way that was Brendan... I'll do anything to bring Brendan back. Even if it cost's my life.

 _May begins to cry._

May: Because... because... everyone cares about him more then they care about me. It's a fair trade, right? I've always been his sidekick... His shadow... Always left behind by others...

 _May stops crying._

May: Ah... I can't cry. I'm a big girl. I have to keep going.

 _May continues down. She goes to a room. It seems very Dark._

May: A-ah!

 _She sees more images._

May: What is this?! I think it's trying to tell me something... but what? Is Brendan going to end up this way? No, I can't give up. I came here for one reason only. To find Brendan... and bring him home.

 _May walks around and in the corner, she can make out a faint black figure. It seems to be a girl in a maid outfit._

May: H-hello?

?: …

May: (She's not saying anything. I should just leave her alone.)

 _May finds a note._

 **I can't take this anymore. The mistress has lost her mind. She wants us to keep the dark secret. I don't want to... But I can't talk about it either, it breaks my honour as a maid. So, I will do one thing, please forgive me.**

 **-The handmaiden Rosa**

May: So that was her...

 _May finds a locked cabinet. What's the code? She takes out the drawing of Brendan._

May: I hate looking at this.

 _May puts the code 12A6 in and she finds a picture._

Obtained picture.

May: Looks like the handmaiden from before.

 _She goes into the bathroom and sees a man._

 _(I'm not going to include the Alfred Death since that would take too long to write)_

May: Uh... Sir?

?: …...

May: Sir? Is this yours?

 _May shows the man the photo._

?: Ah this is Rosa... I never thought she would just give her life up like that... I understand. We both hated the one that forced us to die.

May: …...

?: If your friend doesn't succumb to the darkness, he should be ok. But if he's gone... Stop looking for him. He won't come back.

May: I can't do that...

?: I understand but know that you bring yourself closer to death the longer you stay here.

 _He leaves a key behind. Obtained drawing room key._

 _May goes out the door and sees a man with a brown coat and a red tie. He had blonde hair._

?: Oh? Hello I didn't expect anyone to be here

May: (Someone else here?) Who are you?

Riba: The name's Riba, I'm investigating this home.

May: I'm May. Have you seen my friend?

Riba: I assume your friend is the one in blue?

May: Ah! Where did he go?!

Riba: Last time I saw him was in the master bedroom. He was banging his head on the wall. I tried to calm him down but he just looked at me with a terrified face and ran off.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Brendan: Ah...**

 **Riba: Hey are you ok?**

 **Brendan: I going to ki... AHHHHHHH!**

 **Riba: Hey! Come back!**

 **-Flashback End-**

May: Ah... (Seems like Brendan isn't the only one seeing spirits.)

Riba: I'm concerned because a spirit was chasing him shortly after.

May: I have to go rescue him!

Riba: I have to leave. It's not safe to stay in a place like this for too long.

May: Oh... (So much for not being alone)

Riba: I wish you luck in finding your friend.

 _Riba walks off. May goes down stairs and looks at a mirror. …_

May: ...Ah!

 _May sees Fake Brendan in the mirror, smiling._

May: I should stay away from the mirror.

 _May continues downstairs and sees something on top of a bookshelf. She gets a stool and grabs the item._

 _Obtained Flathead screwdriver._

May: Should be useful.

 _May attempts to go to the door but it pushes her away._

May: Gah, this door won't let me pass.

 _A mysterious girl appears._

?: Hee-hee.

May: Can you please let me through? I need to find my friend.

?: What if I say no?

May: Please let me through I need to find Brendan.

 _The girl turns into Brendan._

Brendan: Is this the one you're looking for? Hee-hee, it's been so much fun seeing you chase illusions. He's not alive anymore, you know.

May: …...I don't believe you.

Brendan: Ha-ha! What a foolish girl! I hope you die with him!

May: …...

 _May enters the room. She finds a clock with a button. There's a plastic door separating her and the switch. She takes out the screwdriver._

May: Good thing I have this.

 _She presses the button. She hears a sound. She sees something she didn't when entered the room. Its Fake Brendan._

Fake Brendan: …...

May: He's not moving... Maybe he can't hear? ...Hey! I see stairs!

 _May goes down the stairs._

May: Brendan! Are you down here? I should go further in.

 _Suddenly..._

May: !

Fake Brendan: …...

May: Where did you- AHHH!

 _Fake Brendan pushes May down the stairs and then locks the door._

May: Ugh... How did I even survive that? At least I'm not mortally wounded. W-wait is that...?

 _May looks in a hole only to see something horrifying._

May: N-no! Is this... actually Brendan? I-I can feel his cold skin... Something tells me... This IS Brendan. Brendan! Please tell me this is some kind of prank! (His blatant eyes stared at nothing. An intense guilt started flowing through me. All I could think of was horrible thoughts of how he met his end. What if he was calling for me? And I wasn't there...)

…

May: AHHH! I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry Brendan!

 _May screams..._

May: Brendannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

 _...Meanwhile..._

Brendan: Huh? Where am I?

-  
 **CHAPTER 3 END**


	5. Notice

If you've been following my story for a long time I use links to stories that lead to game overs. I do this to simulate making actual choice in a story and like a real game. However, fanfiction won't put the full link in and so many people can't access them. If you can't, look at the s at the fanfiction URL and replace it with the link. Thank you for your time.


	6. A Change

Sorry to post another notice again but I am going to talk about two topics. Chapter 4 and a change in the story. I'll start with the change. If you're wondering, this change won't change the storyline but merely the way I write it. According to reviews, script format is banned and I should change it. Normally at first, I thought 'Well I haven't got reported and my story hasn't been taken down, so it's alright.' But at that point someone told me that they would eventually notice. So, I've decided from now on I will be write in the format of an actual story rather than in the form of a drama script. However, this will start when chapter 5 is released because chapter 4 is already halfway and I've delayed it long enough. This script format thing also applies to the choices story that I use to simulate choices. But I promise fanfiction, by the time chapter 5 is released I can assure you that it will not be using script format. Well I think that wraps it up for today. Keep up about updates. I hope to have chapter 4 up by next week. (Hopefully.) Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 4 Enter Riba!

Chapter 4 Enter Riba!

 _Brendan walks and sees a woman._

?: …...

Brendan: Uh...

?: You can't leave, your body is mine.

Brendan: Wait! What thinks you can just use my body? Who are you to just take what you want?

?: You're not supposed to be here in the first place. You wanted to know the truth, right?

Brendan: Yes but-

 _Suddenly Brendan teleports to a new area. He walks forward and at the end he sees a red-haired girl._

Brendan: Hello? Who are you?

…...

Brendan: Wait you're...! *Choke* You're...! You're...! (Something is coming out of my mouth!)

 _Blood begins to flow out of his mouth._

Brendan: It's *gasp* flowing out of my mouth!

?: When will you learn? I wonder... How much can I break you? Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? Ha-ha! Because of your stupid curiosity, it's going to get you killed!

Brendan: Ugh...

?: That Music box it holds-

 _Suddenly everything flashes._

?: Hey can you hear me?

Brendan: Huh? Where am I?

 _Brendan wakes up._

Riba: Hey you ok?

Brendan: Hm? Who are you?

Riba: I tried to introduce myself to you earlier but you ran off before I could.

Brendan: Sorry if I did... It's just I've been having very painful headaches.

Riba: It's no trouble. I'm glad you're ok. My name is Riba, I'm investigating this home myself.

Brendan: Ah... My name is Brendan, I too came here to investigate.

Riba: Hey don't stress yourself so much, you've been through a lot.

Brendan: I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Riba: If you don't mind, I'll go with you. It's not safe for a child to be roaming around in a place like this on their own.  
Brendan: Thanks, it's nice to have some company.

 **New Entry**

 **Was it a dream?:**

 **I saw a woman in my dream. And she mentioned something about the music box. I saw a child too... I feel I like I've seen her somewhere before... Maybe my new friend Riba can help me get out of here.**

 _Brendan finds a note._

 **Psychos, Psychos... they're all psychos... Ever since she died the other have gone hostile. They didn't tell us how she died all we know is that she fell of the garden cliff. I think it was murder. I don't think it was an accident. And I know it's-**

Brendan: Ah... What is this feeling?

Riba: You ok? Do you need more rest?

Brendan: I'm... fine...

 _Brendan seems to cry..._

Riba: Hey there's no need to cry. We will get out I promise you.

Brendan: I'm not crying... Ah! That's odd...

Riba: Ha-ha, its ok to cry from fear.

Brendan: But I wasn't crying!

 **New Entry**

 **Someone is dead?:**

 **I read a note about someone dying? Apparently, this person died from falling off the garden cliff. The person who wrote the note says it was murder. Is it even safe anymore?**

 _Brendan and Riba proceed to the garden cliff._

Brendan: We can't proceed. There's a large gap that even I can't jump over.

Riba: Why would you jump over? You can't grab onto anything. You'll slip and fall. Hmm... I know where we can find a plank that we can use as a bridge.

Brendan: Are you sure that's even safe?

Riba: Well do you have any ideas?

Brendan: I don't... Sorry...

Riba: If I remember the plank is long enough to support at least one of us.

Brendan: Let's go then.

Riba: It's okay, I can find it quicker. If only I remember where it is... I'll go alone for now.

Brendan: Are you sure? We can go together. What if you fall through a hole or something?

Riba: It's ok, I won't get lost or hurt.

Brendan: … (What should I do?)

 _Insist on going with him:_ s/12876573/2/Choices

 _Let him go alone: Go past this point._

Brendan: (I should give him the lantern then.)

Give the Lantern: s/12876573/3/Choices

Keep it: Go past this point.

Brendan: Ok at least take the Lantern.

Riba: No, it's fine, it's better for you to be safe.

Brendan: Hah, I can take care of myself.

Riba: Which is why I am letting you stay here, there's less danger here than there is in the house.

Brendan: Hm.

Riba: Now I'll be back. If you're not here I'll come looking for you.

Brendan: Mhm.

 _Riba proceeds into the house. He looks through a certain bookshelf that seems... interesting._

Riba: ...I'll just put this back.

?: Come here...~

Riba: AH! No! Better run.

 _Riba runs into another room._

Riba: Alright. Time to find that plank.

 _Riba continues into the room and finds a doll room._

Riba: Dolls are creepy. Really creepy. Ah there's the plank!

 _Riba obtained plank._

Riba: Oh, there's something else here.

 _Riba obtained the box of matches._

Riba: Hm? There's something else here.

 _Suddenly a spirit appears._

Riba: Ah!

?: You killed me... now I will kill you.

Riba: (I should run! I need to dodge it's attack first. Wait for it...)

?: Come here I just want to talk...

 _Riba dodges the attack and runs away. He locks the door._

Riba: I have to get back to Brendan, he might be in danger.

 _Riba heads for an exit when suddenly Brendan appears. Though something seems slightly off..._

Riba: Oh. Are you ok?  
Brendan: …

 _He pulls out a knife._

Riba: Ah! Brendan, what are you doing?!

Brendan: ….

Riba: Brendan? Are you listening to me?

Brendan: …...

Riba: Stop it!

Brendan: Ha-ha... since when did YOU ever feel fear?

Riba: What?

Brendan: Do you really not remember me?

Riba: No... You're...

Brendan: I took this body to finally get to you... To finally... KILL YOU!

Riba: Ah! Get away from me!

Brendan: What's wrong? You are scared me? ~

Riba: I have to find a way to make Brendan snap out of it!

 _Riba runs while 'Brendan' chases. Riba locks the door._

Riba: There!

Brendan: Open the door! ~

Riba: (That door won't stay locked for long. I have to hide! Ah maybe in the closet!)

 _As Riba enters the closet 'Brendan' enters the room._

Riba: …

Brendan: Where are you? I know you're here!

Riba: (I can't believe it's her... I have to do something to make Brendan snap out of it)

Brendan: Come on darling, don't run from me. ~

Riba: (What do I do?)

Brendan: I'll find you. I know you're still here. ~

Riba: (I'm going to strike. Maybe I can beat him out of it.)  
 _Riba grabs 'Brendan' by the neck._

Brendan: Ahghgggh!

Riba: I must do this!

Brendan: AggghhhHHH!

Riba: I shouldn't overdo it now.

Brendan: Aghhhh! Stop... Stop...!

Riba: I should stop!

Keep Choking him: s/12876573/4/Choices

Let go: Go past this point

Brendan: Ahhhhh...

Riba: Brendan are you ok?! Stay with me!

…

Brendan: This sound again... Why am I here again?

?: Brendan!

Brendan: Max! Brock! Guys come back tell me what's going on?! I have to follow them. They might be in danger.

 _Brendan comes to a door._

Brendan: Maybe they went in here...

 _Seemingly a flashback appears._

Alfred: Lady Alice a guest has arrived.

Alice: Oh? Who are you?

?: I have come on Lady Alice's request.

Alfred: Hm? Is this true Milady?

Alice: Uh...

?: Allow me to refresh your memory I'm _.

Alice: Oh yes! Come in! Come in! I'm very sorry about your jacket. I'll have our servant clean it up.

?: It's quite alright. I cleaned it up myself.

Alice: I'll take care of him Alfred, you can leave.

Alfred: Let me know when you need me then milady.

 _Alfred leaves._

Alice: You're very handsome _.

?: Oh Alice, you're quite the jewel yourself.

Alice: Oh Teehee~, stop it. We'll be together forever...

Brendan: Ow stop...

Alice: And ever...

Brendan: Stop...

Alice: And ever...

Brendan: STOPPPPPPP!

?: There's too much blood... I have to do something!

Brendan: Ugh...

Riba: Brendan! You're awake! Hold on I'm going to get something...

Brendan: No more...

Riba: Huh? What are you talking about?

Brendan: No more! I just want to go home!

Riba: Brendan snap out of it!

 _Riba slaps him._

Brendan: Ow!

Riba: Come on! Fight it! I know you want to go home as much as I want but you have to remember we can't leave so easily.

Brendan: Ok, Ok there was no need to slap me.

Riba: Blood was coming out of your mouth and you were hyperventilating, I had no choice. Are you ok? Do you need rest?

Brendan: I should be fine. I don't feel any pain.

Riba: Don't scare me like that, here let me help you up.

Brendan: Thanks.

 _Riba helps Brendan up._

Brendan: So, what happened exactly? Did I just pass out?

Riba: I guess you could say that...

Brendan: Huh? What do you mean? Was I doing something?

Riba: (...I don't think he will believe he was possessed. He will only freak out.) No, you just passed out on me.

Brendan: I should be fine then. Hm? What's this?

 _Brendan pulls out the knife._

Riba: Watch it with that Knife!

Brendan: AH! When did I pick this up?!

Riba: ...You uh... found it somewhere.

Brendan: Oh, did I? I can't seem to remember.

Riba: You passed out right after. But thank goodness you didn't land on it.

Brendan: Hm..(He's lying to me.)

Riba: Anyway, after you passed out the houses orientation had changed.

Brendan: Oh?

Riba: Before we were in a nursery room. Suddenly everything flashed and turned to this room. Something has to be watching us. There's no way these occurrences are happening exactly where we are located.

Brendan: Let's hope not. We just have to find a way out of here.

Riba: ...You know... Someone was looking for you.

Brendan: What?! Who was it?!

Riba: It was your friend. Red bandanna, Red clothes, slightly shorter.

Brendan: May! We have to find her, she must be in a worse situation then we are!

Riba: Wait Brendan I don't think that's a good idea.

Lie: Go past this point.

Truth: s/12876573/5/Choices

Riba: It wasn't May. It was an illusion.

Brendan: But how did you know what she looked like?

Riba: It was projected from you. An apparition that came from your memory.

Brendan: You're right. Better safe than sorry.

Riba: Let's be off then.

Brendan: Right.

 _ **Well that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Originally this was intended to end with Riba betraying Brendan but that will be in the next chapter for two reasons. This chapter has been held off long enough and I was supposed to post it last week. The second reason is that I've been getting a lot of reviews about how script format is banned on the site so I wanted to put this chapter out as soon as possible so I could start writing in story format. So, from now on I will no longer be writing in script format. Well that covers everything I wanted to say. Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Missing Ending

Missing

They walk off and go back to the garden cliff.

"Oh! Do you have the plank?" Brendan asked.

"I forgot it in the hall. I'll go get it." Riba said while walking off.

 _I can't believe he forgot._ Brendan thought. Riba comes back.

"Sorry for the wait. We can cross now."

"Riba this doesn't look safe." Brendan said cautiously.

"Well there's nothing else we can use to get across." Riba said.

"Then I'll go first." Brendan volunteered taking precaution.

While walking across the bridge Riba bumps into Brendan. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Riba apologized.

"Watch it! You almost made me fall!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry you just stopped suddenly." Riba explained.

Riba observed Brendan's behaviour. He didn't seem well but Riba shrugged it off.

"We're almost there." Brendan said relieved.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Riba questioned.

"EH?! Are you kidding me? I've been in much higher places than that!" Brendan exclaimed. Although allegedly he knew that wasn't true.

"Whatever let's just get to the other side." Riba said clearly discarding what Brendan protested. At the end of the bridge they found more of the garden. They continued forward until Brendan fell over.

"Ugh..." Brendan moaned.

"Brendan! Are you ok?" Riba said concerned. Brendan was clutching his stomach.

"Ugh... I haven't eaten in so long... I'm so hungry."

"I don't have any food." Riba said. He felt bad because at this point Brendan must have been starving.

"Please just find something... Anything..." Groaned Brendan.

"I'll try looking around." Riba promised. Brendan was clearly desperate.

Riba kept going until he saw...

"Ah! A-Alice? Is that you?" Riba said shocked. Never thought he would see that familiar face for a long time.

"Yes, it's me." She answered simply.

"Are you using Brendan?" Riba questioned.

"Don't you remember? You're the monster who made me this way."

"...?" Riba seemed confused. There was something about what she said that he just can't put his finger on.

"We were supposed to be together forever." She stated blankly.

"I left you for a reason. Now leave me alone. Brendan needs food." Riba said firmly.

Riba continued down yet Alice still found pleasure in taunting him.

"All those murders. Even your own daughter was killed." She said intending to break him.

"My daughter? You're lying!" Riba challenged.

"You really don't remember do you..." Alice pondered.

"... Just leave me alone." Riba said.

"..."

"Ah! There's this feeling in my head I can't describe... no I have to keep going." Riba groaned straining to keep his sanity.

For the final time...

"Do you want to know the truth?"

Learn the truth: s/12876573/6/Choices

Refuse: Go past this point.

"I'll find it out on my own." Riba inquired.

"..." Alice disappeared.

Riba found two mushrooms. A red one and a purple one. (Not going to include poison mushroom death. Pointless) Riba picks up the red one. As he does so, the purple one expires. Riba returns to Brendan.

"Here eat this." Riba gave Brendan the mushroom.

"Ah." Brendan sighed with relief.

"Feeling better?" Riba asked.

"Yeah thanks Riba." Brendan said happily.

"No problem." Riba was just glad he could help.

Just then, Brendan noticed that Riba was a bit pale.

"Riba? Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Brendan.

"I'm... fine..." Brendan was now even more concerned. Riba's breathing was becoming a bit hoarse.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brendan asked just to double check.

"Don't worry about me. Let's just keep going." Riba said determinedly.

"Okay..." Brendan responded still concerned. _He does seem a bit off but he says he's fine so I should just shrug it off._

As they continued Brendan saw a little girl with red hair. Suddenly she disappears.

"Wait!" Brendan called out.

"Who are you talking to?" Riba said confused.

"Didn't you see? There was a little girl there!"

"I didn't see anyone." Riba said even more confused.

"Really? Ok then..." Brendan said disappointed. _I should write this in my journal._

 **New Entry:**

 **Girl with red hair**

 **I saw a little a girl with red hair. She seems to be another victim and spirit of this cursed house. I feel like I've seen her before. Who is she? Is she trying to reach out to me? Or is she also trying to bring me to death?**

Brendan continued onto the next area. Then everything turns red.

"Wh-what is this?" Brendan said trembling with fear.

"Brendan? You okay?" Riba asked in a concerned tone.

"Ahhhhh!" Brendan started screaming when this disturbing ringing and a flash of images entered his head.

"No stop it... Stop..." Brendan was clearly hyperventilating at this point.

"Brendan! What's wrong?!" Riba was now more concerned than ever.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... I can keep going..." Brendan said while breathing heavily.

"If you say so..." Riba mumbled.

They kept going and they saw the same little girl.

"Am I... seeing things? Oh, she left something behind."

Brendan picks up the mysterious letter.

 **My mother Alice hates me. She puts all the attention on my sister. Just because I was adopted. Why was I so unwanted? My father Riba is the only one who loved me.**

 **Log 2**

 **Mother is going to sacrifice us today. Father doesn't want to go through with it but we don't have a choice in the matter. Why did she turn out this way?**  
"No way... Riba?" Brendan said in shock.

"..." Riba didn't say anything when suddenly he ripped the paper that Brendan was reading.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"..Hahaha..." Riba laughed quietly.

"Riba...? AHHHHH!" Suddenly everything went black.

Now Brendan is awake.

"Uhh... What... what happened?" Brendan was wide awake. He found himself in a big room.

"...I've had enough of this living hell. I need to get out of here. Huh what's this?" Brendan obtained medallion half.

"Wonder what this is for." Brendan walked out when he saw...

"Ah! No way... M-may?"

"Brendan! Is that actually you?!" May said happily with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Brendan cried while hugging May.

"I'm happy to see you too! I thought you were dead!"

"Hey don't laugh at me for this but I'm actually scared now."

"I'm scared too bro. But you're ok and that's all that matters. Brenda-" Suddenly May is cut off.

"Oh, what's up?" 'Brendan' said in a tone that disturbed May a little bit.

"B-Brendan? Are you okay? You sound a bit off." May said concerned about Brendan's health. She'd thought the horrors of this place broke him.

"I don't know what you're talking about May. I'm feeling just fine. ~" 'Brendan' said in a still abnormal tone.

"If you say so... Let's just find a way out." May said dropping the topic of Brendan's strange behaviour.

"..." Brendan is silent for a moment.

"Brendan are you sure you're okay?"

"...Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine! I just dozed off for a second."

"..."

Brendan and May make it to the front entrance.

"The entrance! It's here! It wasn't here before."

"Let's leave Brendan. I don't want to stay here anymore." May said.

"You're right. Let's leave."

Brendan and May stepped outside.

"No way! We're out?!" Brendan said a bit shocked because he thought that was an experience he wasn't going to survive.

"Looks like it. Come on, let's get out of here." May said relived that they were finally this place. Or so she thought. Brendan and May exit through the gate.

"Brendan please don't ever go off without me again." May said still concerned about Brendan's health.

"I won't... At least we got out safe and sound."

Just then May got a very ominous feeling.

"...Why do I feel so uneasy?"

Suddenly Brendan runs back towards the house.

"Brendan! Where are you going?!" May cried out.

"Must... Get back..." 'Brendan' said with his voice a bit croaked

"Are you crazy?! You know what goes on in there!" May protested. Brendan remained silent.

"Are you listening?! Brendan!"

"B... I... wont...o...ith...w...you...I...re..n...al..on...e..." 'Brendan' said in an abnormal tongue. He had a twisted smile on his face.

"B-brendan?"

…

"I think I'd rather return alone." 'Brendan' said.

"What?! Why?! Why don't you want to go back with me?!" May cried to Brendan.

"Because..."

'Brendan' stabbed her.

"I don't need you 'May."

"Ah... Wh-why?"  
"...It's kind of amusing you didn't notice at first. You see... I'm not really Brendan."

"Huh?..." She said confused.

"I took his body to escape from this accursed place. There were so many that entered. But none of them survived. They were all weak. But your friend here was a different story. He had the determination to not let anything stop him. He survived it all. It was still amusing to watch him suffer in my grasp."

"You're... Sick..." May could barely feel her legs.

"What does that matter? Your friend didn't care. He was foolish to enter a place that no one would return from. And now he's mine. And I can also finish something I wanted to for so long. The ritual... I can finally complete it. And now it'll be much easier with you out of the way." 'Brendan' said evilly.

"B-brendan p-please... I... know you're in there... Please listen... Ahh!"

He pushed it in deeper.

"P-please Bro..." May pleaded.

"It's all futile. Brendan isn't coming back." He laughed.

"You're... Wrong..." She managed to breathe out.

"Don't worry you'll see your precious 'Brother' soon." 'Brendan' ran back to the house.

"Everything's... blurring... I couldn't save my Best friend... I was hoping my words would reach him... But he's too far off gone. What's going to happen? Am I going to die? Will Brendan snap out of it and come back for me. I guess I'll have to rest and find out."

 **BRENDAN AND THE MUSIC BOX**

 **MISSING ENDING**

 **HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the first ending of Brendan and the music box! I liked it myself. Now for those who have played Mario and the Music box I know what you're thinking. 'Mario normally encounters Mercy and has a flashback about Alice killing Alfred! So, what's the deal?' Well I wanted this fanfiction to be similar but not exactly the same. I'm doing this because I don't want to feel like I'm just recreating Mario and the music box with just two different main characters. So, I wanted to make the lines slightly different and the way it goes different as well. For those who are wondering if Mercy is ever going to appear yes, she will but in another ending. This story has 5 ending and they won't all be hard to write because in the original the lines of three endings are all almost the same. So, in short, the last three endings won't be such a pain in the neck to write and will take less time. Next ending is omitted memory. Stay tuned for that.**


	9. Omitted Memory

Chapter 6 Omitted Memory

As Brendan and May prepare to go downstairs Brendan gets an ominous feeling.

"...I want to go upstairs." Brendan said Bluntly.

"But why? We can leave." May said. She didn't understand what was going on but this concerned her.

"I feel like there's something upstairs that we need." Brendan said intent of discovering the source of this ominous feeling.

"If you say so..." May would have wanted to leave but Brendan was her best friend. She couldn't leave him behind.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling.

"What was that?" May said surprised by the noise.

"Oh no..." Brendan said realizing what was happening. The floor was collapsing.

"RUN!" Brendan screamed as he and May ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Surprisingly they made it.

"*Sigh* That was close..." May sighed relieved.

"Tell me about it..." Brendan panted with also a hint of relief in his voice.

"What's going on here?" May said still confused about the events that just occurred.

"Could be that the house is really old and its falling apart." Brendan concluded.

"Yeah maybe... anyway let's just find a way out."

They looked around and May found a familiar door.

"Brendan over here! Maybe what we're looking for is in here." May said hoping that this could help them.

"Ah! Good eye!" Brendan said going over to May.

 _ **Just to clarify if you're expecting another death then don't because there won't be any more of them from here on out.**_

May put her hand on the door and was about to open it when...

"...What's this feeling?" May wondered.

"Go in." 'Brendan' said in the same tone that May didn't like.

"I don't know... I get this cold feeling just by holding the door knob." May said a little bit frightened about how cold Brendan sounded.

" _You will never be hurt again." '_ Brendan' whispered coldly.

"No... No bro I don't want to."

"You really don't want to?"

"I'd rather not. It doesn't feel safe."

"Fine."

"Brendan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Just... Fine..." 'Brendan' said breathing heavily. Suddenly he collapses in May's arms.

"Brendan?! Brendan!" May cried out to her friend. He was breathing heavily. May sat him down on the sofa.

"Please be okay..." May said worried about Brendan. Suddenly he starts to say something strange.

"I miss you darling... I need you..." 'Brendan' said strangely. May could've sworn she heard a hint of a women's voice in his tone.

"Brendan! Brendan!" May called out again.

"Brendan? B...re...n...da..n? Bre...n...d...an..." It was no good. She obviously wasn't getting through to him.

"Brendan please be ok..." May said her voice trembling in fear.

"*Pant* *Pant* Just... Leave me alone..." He breathed out.

Blood ran out of his mouth.

"I'll help you somehow..." May looked at the door she was first reluctant to enter. "Guess I have no choice." May said seeing how her options were rather limited. She entered the door. Then she sees a woman sort of familiar to her. It was the maiden she saw earlier.

"Are you... Rosa?" May asked trembling at how injured the handmaiden had looked.

"*Sniff* I saw you earlier... Who are you?" Rosa said sniffling.

"My name is May. I came here looking for my friend Brendan. I found him but... he seems to be in some sort of a trance." May explained.

"It sounds like... she's taken him..." Rosa said cold with fear.

"W-who?" May said also feeling a little bit scared.

"Alice Aduraice... The damned owner of this house... I worked as her handmaiden. She got married to a man. I can't remember his name but I know they had a kid together. They wanted to use her for some sort of sacrifice."

"What does this have to do with Brendan?! Why has he been acting the way he has?!" May cried desperate for an answer.

"She's taken over his body. She probably wants to use him to complete the ritual." Rosa said.

"Ritual?"

"A ritual that allows the one performing it to live forever as an entity. It requires multiple sacrifices. That's why she... killed us all."

"What can I do to help him?! I'll do anything!" May didn't care what she had to do or how long it takes. She would free her best friend from this curse. He was like a brother to her.

"It's probably too late... By now Brendan's long gone. I suppose the only thing you can do is... put him out of his misery." Rosa said. May knew exactly what she meant.

"No! I won't accept this! I'll do whatever it takes to save my brother!" May said still determined to help Brendan.

"I admire your dedication but you're only putting your life at risk." Rosa said.

"I know..." May said saddened by the fact that she knew Rosa was right.

"...If you're sure... I may be able to help you if you do me a favour." Rosa said seeing how desperate May was.

"Really? What do you want me to do?" May said seeing the opportunity to save her friend.

"I know there was someone who loved me... But I can't remember his name. Please help me remember who he was."

"I'll try." May said making no promises.

"Thank you. Here is something that may help you." Rosa gives May mystery key.

May left the room in search of clues of the man that Rosa loved. She then comes across a room. It seems the key that Rosa gave her. May unlocks the door and enters the room. She noticed that both sides of the room are the same. She found it a bit strange but she shrugged it off. She rummages through a bookshelf in search of anything that could help with her search.

"Hm is there anything useful here?" May wondered as she kept going through the bookshelf. Then book fell out of the bookcase. May picks it up.

 **Log 1**

 **I have been working here for some time now and trust me, it's been so long that I have forgotten my real name. Not that it really matters. I just go by 'Alfred'.**

 **Log 2**

 **A woman has caught my interest. Her name is Rosa. She was the new handmaiden that the mistress recently hired. I was thinking about asking her to tea. Strike up a conversation and maybe get things going with her.**

 **Log 3**

 **I asked her to tea but she refused me. Why? What is it that I don't have that Rosa looks for in a man? Whatever it is, I will find it and I will make her mine.**

 **Log 4**

 **What is wrong with me? I tried to assault her! What was I thinking?! Now she'll never love me. What should I do? I can't lose her! I know! I'll write her an apology letter and with all the money I have I'll propose to her!**

Upon further inspection there's a letter stuck between one of the pages in the diary. May picks it up.

"I'm supposing this is the aforementioned letter that 'Alfred' wrote. Hmm... I have his name and the apology letter but will that be enough to put Rosa's spirit to rest? Maybe I should try looking around a bit more."

May wondered around the room a bit more looking for anything else that might prove useful. As she comes over to a wall trying to see if there's anything suspicious about it. Then she notices a gap under it. She slips under it and then she sees the corpse of a man.

"Isn't this..." May paused observing the corpse realising who it belongs to.

"This is the guy I met in the bathroom... Maybe he has the ring mentioned in the diary." May stared at the corpse feeling guilty for what she's about to do.

"...I'm sorry..." May said as she started prying through the mans rotted corpse. He had several stab wounds to the abdomen which at the sight made May shiver. She then found a bloodied ring.

"This is it... with this and the ring I might be able to put Rosa's spirit to rest." May was feeling happy because she had a chance to save Brendan but at the same time, she felt awful because she had disturbed a man's peace by looting his dead body. Before she left the enclosed space, she stared at the man's deceased corpse one more time.

"I'm sorry..." May said still a flow of guilt washing over her. But just as she was about to leave the room, she hears a voice.

"Give it back..." May hears a cold and angry voice say. She then feels something pulling at her leg.

"GIVE IT BACK!" The voice belonged to Alfred, whose vengeful spirit was full of anger and hatred.

"Ah! No!"

"I should have killed you when I first had the chance!"

"Get away!" May struggled and struggled and she freed herself from her captor and ran out of the room. "That was close..." May said a little shaken at what just happened. May returns to Rosa.

"Oh, you're back. Did you find anything?" Rosa said hoping May found something that could identify her lover. May hands Rosa the letter and the ring. "Alfred X Rosa may our hearts be connected. Oh Alfred... I never knew you were going to propose to me. And you even wanted to apologize..." Rosa said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay. There's no need to feel regret anymore. Alfred is waiting for you Rosa, go to him."

"Thank you so much! Take this, it will dispel Alice from Brendan's body." Rosa said as she departed with a Joyful expression. May obtained Holy Water. May returns to Brendan.

"I hope this works..." May said holding her breath. May feeds Brendan a little bit. Suddenly he starts screaming.

"AHHHHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD! AHHH!" Brendan screamed.

"B-Brendan!" May said taken aback by Brendan's outburst.

"*Pant**Pant* M-may? What happened?" Brendan asked as he finally calmed down.

"Oh my god Brendan! I'm so glad you're okay!" May rejoiced as she pulled her Best Friend into a hug.

"It happened again didn't it? Sorry I worried you." Brendan said feeling guilty of the trauma May must have put herself through to save him.

"I don't care about that Brendan. I'm just glad you're okay. Now let's find a way out." May said relieved to have her Brother back.

"Yeah... I second that." Brendan agreed. Seeing the roof upstairs route, the only way, they go up only to see something horrifying.

"Oh my god... Riba!" Brendan said horrified at the sight of his friends deceased corpse. By the looks of it, Alice had ended his life.

"Riba! Riba are you ok?! Please no..." Brendan called out to his friend but it was no use. He was dead.

"B-brendan did she... kill that guy?" May said also shocked at what she had seen.

"M-may stay back..." Brendan trembled fearing the worst that could happen. It was useless. May ran over to try to help Riba.

"MAY NO!" Brendan screamed.

"Sir! Are you okay?!" May shouted.

"MAY!" It was too late. A mysterious force had knocked May unconscious.

"You foolish child! You've ruined my plans! You're just as useless to me like Riba was!" Alice violently exclaimed, her eyes full of malice.

"Why you... you'll pay for that!" Brendan responded with an equal amount of anger.

"Give me your body... I promise I'll take care of it." Alice said hysterically.

"No way! I won't let you spread your curse!" Brendan yelled his voice filled with determination.

"You stubborn little brat... I'll make you wish you never set foot in this house!"

Brendan takes out the holy water and splashes it on her.

"AH! It hurts!" Alice screamed in pain.

"Get off me!" Brendan struggled as Alice grabbed him.

"You won't stop me boy... I will kill you!" Alice shouted.

Regardless of her attempt Brendan pushes her back and throws more holy water at her.

"AHHH! Stop it... Stop...!" Alice said almost as if she were begging for her life. But Brendan showed no mercy. He was ready to deliver the final blow.

"THIS IS FOR RIBA AND MAY!" Brendan yelled as he spilled out the last gush of holy water onto Alice. And that's when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ...the last scream of pain came out of Alice. For a moment Brendan felt a flow of relief.

"Is it finally over? Yes... I can no longer feel her trapped in my soul... now I can rest. ...Whats this uneasy feeling I'm getting?" Just as Brendan thought Alice was defeated, the darkness began to grow and consume him. "No! NOOO! May please help me! I don't want to die! No! NO!" Brendan screamed helplessly. Now May wakes up.

"What... What happened?" May said confused at the events that had occurred. Then she notices the growing darkness. "AH! What the hell is that?!" Suddenly May hears a cold and distant voice.

"We must feed... We must feed... until we are satisfied... we cannot rest... everyone sacrificed here... the curse is too strong... M A Y run..." The mysterious voice sounded familiar to her.

"B-Brendan?! Is that you?!" May said confirming the voices owner.

"Leave... Leave..."

"No bro! I won't leave you here! I already thought I lost you once! I won't let it happen for real!" May said determinedly unable to bear the thought of losing her friend.

"May I'm sorry... But this is for the best." Brendan said with a glum expression on his barely visible face.

"What are you talking about? No!" May exclaimed with a fear welling up inside her.

"This is all my fault... I realised... the music box was a seal. The seal was broken when I disturbed it. The curse will spread to Littleroot Town without a host. That being my body." Brendan said dawning on the last remaining solution he had.

"No way! This is insane! We won't be a team without you around." May cried with the fear of losing her brother.

"Heh Maybe not... but you don't have to be my sidekick anymore. You can have all the love and attention I was given." Brendan laughed without a hint of fear in his voice.

"You're crazy! I don't care about that! Don't do this Bro! Please!" Begged a teary-eyed May.

"Goodbye May. I will watch you from afar." Brendan said saying his final goodbye.

"Brendan!"

Then May woke up in her room in Littleroot town. She saw Max and Brock standing beside her bed.

"Hey May glad to see you're awake." Said May's happy brother.

"W-what happened?" May said trying hard to focus.

"You were unconscious for the past two days. Thank goodness you've finally woken up." Brock explained with a wash of relief in his voice.

"Ah is Brendan okay?! Where is he?!" May shouted looking around the room Brendan nowhere in sight. Max and Brock at each other with confused expressions.

"Brendan? Who's that?" Max asked confusedly.

May looked shocked.

"Brendan is our friend! What do you mean by 'who is he'?!" May screamed at her brother.

"We've never met anyone with that name." Brock said worriedly.

"What...?" (How can they not know who Brendan is?) May thought trying to fight back the tears she felt from hearing this.

"May are you okay? Do you need some more sleep?" Max said even more worried than brock was.

"...Yeah I'll get some more sleep."

"(We should probably get a doctor.)" Max whispered concerned about his sister's health.

"(Yeah she's kinda delusional about her so called 'Best friend'.) Brock whispered back.

It's now night time and May is scavenging through some Photos.

"Dammit! There has to be some proof! Ahhh Brendan! Why did you have to go?!" May screamed frustratedly.

Now May is asleep and Brendan's spirit appears.

"Oh May... It must be rough knowing that you're never going to see me again. But know that I will always be with you. So... I think its best I erase any memory of me that ever existed in your mind. I'm sorry but this is for your own good." Brendan puts his finger on Mays head.

"*Snore*" May's depressed expression on her face while she was sleeping has now turned a rested and happy expression.

"*Sigh* I'll miss you. You won't be able to see or hear me but I will always be with you. Please... Take care of yourself. And Max and Brock."

And now... its morning.

"Hey May good morning." May saw her cookie-mouthed brother at her bedside. She wasn't surprised she knew he loved cookies.

"Hey Max what's up?" May said happily.

"We're thinking about taking about you to the Doctor today." Brock stated. May looked confused.

"Doctor? What for?" May asked curiously baffled at what was going on. Max finished his cookie and explained.

"Well we're worried about you May. Yesterday you went crazy over this guy called Brendan." Max explained.

"Brendan?" May said even more confused.

"Yeah some guy called Brendan."

"Honestly it doesn't ring a Bell. If I knew someone like that, I would need to see his face to remember."

"Alright if you say so..."

…

"Brendan... Where have I heard that name before?" May said wondering who this person was.

 **BRENDAN AND THE MUSIC BOX**

 **OMITTED MEMORY ENDING**


	10. Chapter 7 Sealed

Chapter 7 Sealed

Brendan and May go to the front entrance only to find it's not there. "W-what?!" May said shocked. Brendan on the other hand didn't look so surprised.

"Heh. Figured as much. This happened for me too." Brendan said bluntly.

"Let's try looking around. Maybe there is another way out of here." May suggested. Brendan agreed but then he noticed some arrows on the wall where the entrance was supposed to be.

"Huh interesting. Better write this down."

 **New Entry**

 **Arrows on the Wall:**

 **Up Up** **Right Up Right Up**

They walk down the hallway and they open a door that leads outside. They walk outside and cross the bridge. There's a gate but it won't open.

"Maybe the key is inside the house." Brendan said to himself. They go back inside the house and they go to the fire place. Brendan can see something glimmering in there. He reaches to get it. Obtained forest gate key.

"I think this it. What do you think May?"

No response.

"May?" Brendan suddenly turned around to see May's eyes brown with an unpleasant feeling burning in his stomach.

"I won't forgive you... I won't forgive you..." May repeated in a monotone. Suddenly she pulls out a syringe.

"May what the heck?! What are you going to do with that?!" Brendan screamed.

"I won't forgive you... I won't forgive you..." May repeated as she started to move towards Brendan.

"Ah crap! May snap out of it!" It was no good. May kept moving towards Brendan as he backed away. "Dammit! There's must be something I can use... Huh what's this?" Brendan obtained salt. "I hope this works..." Brendan throws the salt at May.

"AHHH!" Then a Black mist Rose out of May. Then it cleared out into the form of a spirit.

"May? Are you okay?" Brendan concernedly asked.

"B-Brendan? Yeah, I think I'm okay..." May said as she struggled to get up.

"That's a relief..." Brendan turned to the malicious spirit.

"Why won't you just die?!" The spirit hatefully screamed. Her voice had a mixture of Anger and sadness in it. "I hate you! I want you to die!"

"I don't-"

"Alice you murderer! I can't even call you 'sister' after what you did to my kids! Just die-"

"Stop!" Brendan had cut the spirit off. "I understand that you're angry. And I know that you want rest. But stop trying kill me! I haven't done anything to you! ...But the demon inside me has. I know what she has done to you." Brendan said sympathetically. The spirit scoffed.

"You honestly think those kinds of words make me believe that you actually have empathy for us? I hate the living. They're all the same. They only care about themselves. They will do anything to get their own way. Even if means hurting someone else. What makes you think you're any different?" The spirit said with the anger in her voice slightly melting away.

"Because that's not how I think. Everyone has a chance. And when that chance is taken from you, it's unfair. Like how you lost the chance to live." Brendan expressed himself in a way that touched the spirit.

"I... You can't leave. If you do, she will escape. I don't like it myself but it's the way it has to be."

"You're wrong. There's always another way. I'll find it and everyone here will be put to rest." Brendan said standing tall.

"I hope so..." The spirit said with a flash of hope coursing through her as she departed to the afterlife. She seems to have left a note behind.

 **Authorities have been receiving reports from** **people at a local home that family members have been going missing. The owner of the house had claimed to have not seen them. The police came to investigate the house the next day. They found the three missing family members. A boy's mutilated body was found in a toy chest, a girl's frozen body was found in the kitchen freezer and the mother was found as a charred corpse in the furnace. The bodies showed no physical struggle with their murder. Because of this the police began to suspect that the murderer was a family member. Records showed that the mother of the two kids was an adopted member of the family.**

 **Victims: Mercy (Age 34) Leo (Age 10) Rey (Age 8)**

"That must be the spirit I saw... I'm so sorry..."

 **New Entry**

 **Mercy:**

 **The name of that spirit was Mercy. It seems that Alice had a sister. She probably murdered Mercy's kids for this sacrificial ritual.** **According** **to a note that I found Mercy was adopted. Just what else is going on that I don't know about?**

Brendan and May proceed to the gate. They then end up in some remote forest.

"What is this place?" May shivered as she trembled at how cold it was.

"'The forest of suicide' Those who get lost here will lose their minds from the darkness." Brendan read.

"Oh god that sounds so... I can't even say it..." May said as she trembled at the words her friend read. Then Brendan remembered the arrows that he wrote in his journal and he realized what they had meant.

"I know which way to go! Follow me!" Brendan instructed as he led the way through the dark forest. After they got out, they reached a cave. Then Brendan notices something is buried outside of it. "S-something is buried here." Brendan muttered.

"Brendan should you really be touching that?" May questioned. She didn't like this. She dreaded what could be buried there. Something evil? Death? Whatever it was she didn't like the feeling.

"Something... Important..." Brendan's speech started to turn into shallow puffs of heavy breathing. "A-ah!" Suddenly a scream rang out from Brendan.

"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" May exclaimed taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst.

"L-look..." May turned to the hole and at the sight of what was buried there made May want to vomit. It was a child's corpse.

"Oh god... Who would do something like this?" Brendan stared at the corpse in horror. It's almost as if he wanted to cry.

"L-lets go. We shouldn't stay here any longer." May said worried about Brendan's emotional state. Then a spirit appeared out of the grave.

"Uh... Hello." The young spirit said kindly. Brendan noticed this one wasn't hostile so he felt no reason to be afraid.  
"Hello are you the spirit of this body?" Brendan asked.

"*Gulp* Her eye's..." May said looking at her eyes. Brendan notices she has grey eyes.

"She has no colored eyes... I feel like those are familiar somehow."

"What are you doing here?" The spirit asked curiously.

"We're looking for a way out. Do you know any way?"

"There's an exit in the back of the mines. Just enter the mines take a right and just go on from there." The spirit said innocently.

"Do you know how you ended up here?" Brendan asked as he was baffled as to why a child was buried here. The young spirit looked down sadly.

"No... My spirit roams this earth without any memory of my death."

"God I'm so sorry..." Brendan said sympathizing with the spirits pain. He then notices a ribbon. "Is this yours? Why aren't you wearing it?" Brendan gives the ribbon to the spirit. She looks at it carefully.

"This is mine...?" The child said confusedly barely able to remember the ribbon. Suddenly a flash of images enter Brendan's brain. He can see two children going into the forest.

"Hey Serina come this way! "A red-haired girl said.

"Wait up sis!" A blonde-haired girl said joyfully. "So, what are we doing here?" The red-haired girl's expression turned serious.

"Well... I wanted to talk." She said.

"Oh? What's on your mind?"  
"Well... Why does mom love you more?" Said the red-haired girl.

"Mommy loves both of us." Said the blonde girl. The red-haired girl scoffed.

"Hah that's laughable. Ever since you were born, she abused me. Treated me like trash just because I was adopted. And all because you were born... You really have an empty head sis." The sister looked surprised.

"Really? I've never seen Mom hit you before. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding." The red-haired girl's expression darkened.

"I need to get rid of you... Mom will love me if I'm only one left. So die!" The Girl took out a shovel and started hitting her sister with it.

"O-ow! Stop it Anna!" The girl pleaded.

"Shut up. Die! Die!"

"St-stop... sis..." The girl was barely breathing.

"Not dead yet? I'll just bury you. I hope no one finds you. You should rot in that hole." After seeing those images Brendan was left with a shocked expression.

"Oh my god... How could she do such a horrible thing? What a monster..." Brendan muttered.

"What's going on with you?! You're worrying me!" May said worryingly.  
"Sorry..." Brendan turns back to the spirit. "Serina... You were killed by your adopted sister... Anna." Brendan explained to the young spirit. The spirit started tearing up.

"That's right... Why? Why would she do this to me?" She said unhappily.

"I don't know myself honestly." The spirit looked at the ground and then turned back to Brendan.

"Tell my sister... I'm sorry for everything." The spirit requested. Brendan didn't know if he could keep a promise like that so he simply replied...

"...I'll do my best." The spirit departed happily.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 **New Entry**

 **Blonde-Haired girl:**

 **I just met the spirit of a girl who was murdered by her sister. Poor girl... She didn't seem any age over 6 years old. Her sister murdered** **her and from** **what I saw from some images in my head it seemed to be out of jealousy though that kind of motive seems cruel. The girl also had grey eye's... Where have I seen those before?**

Brendan and May continue on to the mineshaft and then see two paths.

"I think the girl said to make a right." May said.

"Yeah... But what's on the left path?"

 **Just to clarify this is how the Sealed and Puppet ending diverge.**

"Please bro can't we just leave?"

 **WARNING. This decision will affect your ending. Joke. There's not gonna** **be a link for that.**

"You're right. We've messed around with this place long enough. Let's just go."

They move on and Brendan finds a switch. He pulls it.

"Wonder what that did." May wondered. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Crap. Run!" Brendan screamed as he and May. Rocks began falling but luckily, they made it out.

"Whew..."

"Tell me about it."

"Let's keep going." May said. They kept going but just then Brendan stopped. "Huh? Why did you stop?" Brendan starts laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha... You really are stupid, aren't you?" 'Brendan' pulls out a knife.

"What are you- Ah! A-ah why are you doing this...?"

"You're not needed 'Sister'." 'Brendan' said in a sly tone. A flow rage goes through May.

"Don't call me that! You're not Brendan! Give him back!" May shouted angrily.

"Oh, how adorable... You know I can't do that." 'Brendan' grabs May. "There's no use in running. I'll kill you very slowly and painfully."

"Brendan stop!" May struggles against 'Brendan' but luckily, she pushes him to the ground and runs.

"Come back! Come be by your brother! Ahaha!"

"No! Stay away!" May screams as she runs from her attacker.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 'Brendan' laughed hysterically. Suddenly a faint figure knocks 'Brendan' unconscious.

"...Sorry but I had no choice but to do this. I know what you want. I can give it to you if you cooperate with me."

"What's going on with Brendan? Ever since I reunited with him, he's been acting so strange... I'll worry about that later. I have to find Brendan."

Now... Brendan is awake and he sees a familiar figure in front of him.

"R-Riba? Is that you?"

"Yes, its me." He answered simply. Suddenly he holds a piece of shattered glass to Brendan's throat.

"W-what are you-"

"Shut up you're not the one I need."

"W-why?" Brendan fearfully asked.

"In case you haven't figured it out I'm not alive anymore. What else do you want to know about me?" Riba asked. Brendan thought about this and asked...

"Why did you drive Alice insane?" Riba started chuckling.

"Ahaha... Because she was the perfect angel. She easily fell in love with me. Her condition was enough for me to make her go mad."

"That doesn't explain why you did what you did to her."

"I like seeing the suffering of others. She slaughtered her family just for me. But I need Alice not you."

May continues further into the cave. Suddenly she finds Brendan but... Also, she sees a familiar face.

"Hey aren't you the guy I met earlier?" The man was silent. "What are you doing with Brendan?" Suddenly the man started laughing. "What's so funny?" The man continues laughing. Then...

"AHAHAHAHAAH! I can't believe you're still alive! Looks like Alice didn't throw away the trash." Riba cackled maniacally.

"W-what are you doing? Hey!"

"I'm sorry you're not invited!"

"St-stop!" May struggled against the man until she fell over.

"Oof!"

"Now to finish you off!"

"Riba?" 'Brendan' called.

"Yes Alice?" Suddenly Riba lets out a scream of pain.

"AHHHH!"

"Stop getting in my way... Now go back to where you came from... in hell."

"B-Brendan? Is that you? Say something if you hear me!" May called to 'Brendan'.

"Come with me we can be together."

 _I grabbed Brendan's hand but... It felt cold, even with a glove on, it felt cold. It felt like I was touching... death._ May thought with an instant fear filling her veins. She pulled away from 'Brendan'.

"You're not Brendan!"

"Oh, aren't you smart? ~" Brendan said with a smirk. Suddenly there's a flash and May ends up in an unknown location.

"W-what is this place?" May wondered. She sees 'Brendan' ahead of her.

"You do know why a curse was placed on this home?" 'Brendan' asked.

"I-I don't but all we want to do is just leave!" May said. She was scared. She never felt so scared in her life. Not this much anyway.

"Brendan... He doesn't want to leave. He wants to learn the truth. You're aware of this."

She was speechless. She didn't know how to feel. She had a mix of emotions of fear, anger and sadness. She was looking at a face that scared her. A face that made her sad. A face that belonged to her best friend. And... she was afraid. Afraid of him.

"Learning the truth came with a price. In exchange he had given me his body."

"No! You're wrong! Brendan would never give his body for something like this!" May cried. She was shocked to think anyone would have the audacity to think of her brother as a weak person. He wouldn't give his life for something twisted like this... right?

"I made a pact with the devil just so I can live with the man I love the most. Riba himself is a devil. I had to do what he said to make myself an entity. But Anna ruined my plans. Her killing Serina failed the ritual. She also became an entity with the hatred and anger built inside her. Without someone as a host I would've suffered here for so long... but now I can finally leave this home."

Suddenly a flow of rage begins washing over May.

"You... you..."

"Hm?"  
"Screw you monster! I won't let you roam this earth with Brendan's body! You're a cold-blooded murderer!"

'Brendan' laughs. "Yes! What you say is true! I am nothing but a cold heartless killer! And I wouldn't mind killing you!"

 _I have to call to Brendan! He's in there somewhere!_

"Brendan! Can you hear me?! Don't let her use you! Brendan!" She called. Then he let out a scream.

"AH! Stop no!" Brendan's voice can be heard. "M-may... Help me..."

 _I have to keep calling to Brendan_ _he's still there._

 _"_ Come on! Fight it Brendan!" Another scream is heard.

"M-may..."

 _Brendan! I can feel his aura. I can't give up yet! One more time!_

"BRENDANNNNN!"

"No stop! AHHHHHH!"

"All I wanted... was to live again..."

"Not with Brendan's body. I'm sorry."

"Please... Let me live a little longer..." Alice begged.

"Come on Brendan! Fight it!" May called.

"Use the music box now!" May heard a voice say. She looked at the Music Box in her hands. She sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." May used the music box.

"I don't want to go back stop!" May cranked the Music Box and Alice screamed. "AHHHHH!"

"...The air feels much lighter now. Why does it feel so good? Is it finally over?" … "No something's wrong. Where's Brendan?" May searched around for her friend. Then she catches a glimpse of his shadow in the distance. She rushes over to him.

"Brendan!"

"..."

"B-Bro?"

"You honestly thought doing this was going to save your Brother? Well I'm not leaving this world alone."

"W-what?" May said confused.

"I'll just have to settle for Brendan." Suddenly Brendan... falls...

"B-Brendan! No!"

"Ahhhh!" He screamed.

"N-no... Why did you this?" Tears begin falling down her face. "Dammit why?! How could I have failed?! I failed to save Brendan again..." May wipes her tears away. Seeing no other options, she makes a tough decision. "I'm sorry... I'll come back for you someday... I have to go get help." Before May left, she stared at the man who attempted to kill her. "He's dead..." May kept walking through the cave. She can see an exit. She heads for it but stops when she hears a voice.

"M-may... Don't... go..."

"H-huh? Brendan?"

Brendan's spirit appears.

"Please... Don't leave me here..."

"Brendan" She starts crying again and then goes to hug her friend.

"W-what?"

"Please stay with me..."

"I know you're scared... I know you're hurting... But I can't stay..." She said depressed. "I'm sorry. I'll come back for you, I promise."

"..." Brendan disappears... May finds her way out.

"Looks like I made it out." She said relieved. "I ran back to little root town as soon as possible. I tried to convince Max and Brock about what happened. At first, they didn't believe me... But then they had noticed Brendan was missing for 2 days. We finally got a search party out to look for him. I only hoped he was still alive... When we went down the pit Brendan fell in... Stomach clenched... When Brendan's dead body was found I broke down into tears. I held onto his cold body and screamed...

"BRENDANNNNNNNNN!"

 **BRENDAN AND THE MUSIC BOX**

 **SEALED ENDING**


	11. Yet Another Notice

Yet another notice

So yeah... Brendan and the Music Box is gonna be put on hold for a while because... I'm going away for 2 and a half weeks so... yeah. Also, on another note, I have a special announcement to make! I've been thinking about it for a while... I decided that it would be too hard... But because I thought 'I managed to complete a 5-story ending or will have anyway' I decided to make a stand-alone extension of the BTMB Missing ending. I'm pretty sure you know I'm talking about (and if you don't that's perfectly fine). After BTMB is done, I'm gonna write Brendan and The Music Box –ARC-! Of course, you'll probably have to wait until January for this to come because I'll be coming back around December and I'll be taking a Break. Or maybe when I comeback I'll start working on the Puppet Ending and Better Off Lost. After these endings are done, I will start working on –ARC-. Sorry if anyone wanted the Puppet Ending but this is really important so bear with me. Thanks for reading.


	12. Puppet Ending

Chapter 8 Puppet Ending

"S-something is buried here." Brendan muttered.

"Brendan should you really be touching that?" May questioned. She didn't like this. She dreaded what could be buried there. Something evil? Death? Whatever it was she didn't like the feeling.

"Something... Important..." Brendan's speech started to turn into shallow puffs of heavy breathing. "A-ah!" Suddenly a scream rang out from Brendan.

"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" May exclaimed taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst.

"L-look..." May turned to the hole and at the sight of what was buried there made May want to vomit. It was a child's corpse.

"Oh god... Who would do something like this?" Brendan stared at the corpse in horror. It's almost as if he wanted to cry.

"L-lets go. We shouldn't stay here any longer." May said worried about Brendan's emotional state. Then a spirit appeared out of the grave.

"Uh... Hello." The young spirit said kindly. Brendan noticed this one wasn't hostile so he felt no reason to be afraid.  
"Hello are you the spirit of this body?" Brendan asked.

"Her eye's..." May said looking at her eyes. Brendan notices she has grey eyes.

"She has no colored eyes... I feel like those are familiar somehow."

"What are you doing here?" The spirit asked curiously.

"We're looking for a way out. Do you know any way?"

"There's an exit in the back of the mines. Just enter the mines take a right and just go on from there." The spirit said innocently.

"Do you know how you ended up here?" Brendan asked as he was baffled as to why a child was buried here. The young spirit looked down sadly.

"No... My spirit roams this earth without any memory of my death."

"God I'm so sorry..." Brendan said sympathizing with the spirits pain. He then notices a ribbon. "Is this yours? Why aren't you wearing it?" Brendan gives the ribbon to the spirit. She looks at it carefully.

"This is mine...?" The child said confusedly barely able to remember the ribbon. Suddenly a flash of images enter Brendan's brain. He can see two children going into the forest.

"Hey Serina come this way! "A red-haired girl said.

"Wait up sis!" A blonde-haired girl said joyfully. "So, what are we doing here?" The red-haired girl's expression turned serious.

"Well... I wanted to talk." She said.

"Oh? What's on your mind?"  
"Well... Why does mom love you more?" Said the red-haired girl.

"Mommy loves both of us." Said the blonde girl. The red-haired girl scoffed.

"Hah that's laughable. Ever since you were born, she abused me. Treated me like trash just because I was adopted. And all because you were born... You really have an empty head sis." The sister looked surprised.

"Really? I've never seen Mom hit you before. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding." The red-haired girl's expression darkened.

"I need to get rid of you... Mom will love me if I'm only one left. So die!" The Girl took out a shovel and started hitting her sister with it.

"O-ow! Stop it Anna!" The girl pleaded.

"Shut up. Die! Die!"

"St-stop... sis..." The girl was barely breathing.

"Not dead yet? I'll just bury you. I hope no one finds you. You should rot in that hole." After seeing those images Brendan was left with a shocked expression.

"Oh my god... How could she do such a horrible thing? What a monster..." Brendan muttered.

"What's going on with you?! You're worrying me!" May said worryingly.  
"Sorry..." Brendan turns back to the spirit. "Serina... You were killed by your adopted sister... Anna." Brendan explained to the young spirit. The spirit started tearing up.

"That's right... Why? Why would she do this to me?" She said unhappily.

"I don't know myself honestly." The spirit looked at the ground and then turned back to Brendan.

"Tell my sister... I'm sorry for everything." The spirit requested. Brendan didn't know if he could keep a promise like that so he simply replied...

"...I'll do my best." The spirit departed happily.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 **New Entry**

 **Blonde-Haired girl:**

 **I just met the spirit of a girl who was murdered by her sister. Poor girl... She didn't seem any age over 6 years old. Her sister murdered her and from what I saw from some images in my head it seemed to be out of jealousy though that kind of motive seems cruel. The girl also had grey eye's... Where have I seen those before?**

Brendan and May continue on to the mineshaft and then see two paths.

"I think the girl said to make a right." May said.

"Yeah... But what's on the left path?"

 **Just to clarify this is how the Sealed and Puppet ending diverge.**

"Please bro can't we just leave?"

 **WARNING THIS DECISION WILL AFFECT YOUR ENDING. Joke. No link for that.**

"We should check the left path. There might be something we need there." Brendan insisted.

"*Sigh* Fine..." May sighed. They took the left path and explored more of the cavern. Suddenly they come across some strange wire.

"Hmm... There's some sort of strange wire here. Let me see if I have anything sharp I can use to cut it." Brendan said.

"Can't you just rip it off with your hand?" May suggested.

"Go ahead and try." May tried to touch the wire but ended up cutting herself.

"Ow! That hurt." May winced.

"Not really wise to assume things." Brendan joked.

"You're a jerk. If you knew it would cut me why didn't you say so?" May pouted.

"Here, I have this knife we can use." Brendan said. May put on a disturbed face.

"Uhh Brendan... Where did you get that?" May asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Riba said I found it somewhere. I don't think he was telling the truth though."

"(Riba? That guy I met earlier?)" May thought.

"Something wrong?" Brendan asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing!" May said shaking off the thought.

"Ok..." Brendan said as he proceeded to cut the wire and as he goes through the path it opened. He finds an envelope and opens it. Then he sees a familiar face in what appears to be a wedding photo.

"No way..." Brendan murmured. ("This is Alice and... is that Riba?") May seemed to recognize the man in the photo.

"Hey I saw this guy earlier! Could this be his?" May wondered.

"(No doubt about it. This is Riba and Alice. Were they married? If so then this must be their wedding photo.) I'll hold onto it. Just in case we run into Riba I can give it to him." Brendan obtained wedding photo. "Oh? There's something written on the back." Brendan flips over the photo.

 **I am slowly dying now. I really don't want to die. I want to stay here with Riba. The doctor said I have developed symptoms of Hysteria and schizophrenia, along with my countdown on life. I have no choice. I must sacrifice my child. I will do it. I must go through with what Riba told me to do. If he can grant me eternal life, then I will do it. I must sacrifice Serina. Anna isn't suitable for the ritual. I've been too hard on her lately. She doesn't know my mental and physical condition but I am too afraid to tell her that her mother is dying she is only a child. I have no control over my thoughts and actions. I am scared. Someone help me please... - Alice.**

"Oh god... that's just..." May was at a loss for words.

"It doesn't matter. We have to keep moving." 'Brendan' said coldly.

"Umm... o-ok..." May seemed a bit disturbed at the coldness in the boy's voice. They kept going further into the caverns following a bunch of minecart tracks. Then they find a small grave in a small part of the cave.

"This is... Anna..." Brendan said gravely.

"Brendan you shouldn't be touching that. May said skeptically. She didn't anymore to do with spirits

"I don't get it. If Anna killed her sister, who killed Anna? And why was she buried here?" Suddenly an entity in a black and red dress appears.

"There's no need for me to explain." Brendan was terrified at how dark the spirit looked. "As you probably figured out... The one who has taken your body hostage is none other than my murderer." Anna explained. May was in shock.

"W-what? Brendan's body has been taken hostage?" May spluttered out in complete fear. This was too much for her to take in. Why didn't Brendan tell her?

"Alice my so-called mother is the one who's corrupting him." Anna replied.

"B-Brendan why didn't you tell me?" May asked.

"..." Brendan didn't say anything.

"Brendan has been getting closer to death ever since he took possession of the music box. When he came in the house, I couldn't kill him. But now I know should have. Mother has control of his body." Anna said. But a thought dawned on Brendan...

"But why did you kill Serina? You're one and only sister?" Brendan asked. He didn't understand Anna's motive of killing Serina so he wanted to know. Anna looked at the ground.

"Because..." Anna hesitated to explain. "I was jealous. Mother started to abuse me as soon as my sister was born. I thought killing her would make Mother love me. I was wrong. She ended up killing me instead." Anna said with a look of detest for her mother. Anger pursed through Brendan.

"Murdering your innocent sister wasn't the answer the answer! You know that! Even with all the abuse you endured!" Brendan shouted aggressively. Malice fed Anna's hatred.

"SHUT UP!" A growing pain coursed through Brendan.

"Aahh!"

"Why would you want a murderer running free? Why would you let her escape?" Anna scolded.

"Brendan! A-Anna please leave my Brother alone! We can help you!"

"I have to kill you now. I can't let her escape."

"Aaah! May! Show her the photo!" Brendan called.

"Ah! Yeah! A-Anna look at this!" May gives Anna the photo. Anna looks at the photo.

"Ah... This is... when Mommy and Daddy were happy..." Anna reminisced.

"Look at the back of the photo. Your mother... she had an illness." Anna's soul is purified...

"...I... I didn't know Mommy was going to die..." Anna starts crying... "I'm sorry I killed my sister, please forgive me!" Anna cried.

"Hey don't cry. It's all over now. Your sister wanted me to tell you... That she's sorry for everything." Brendan said wanting to keep his word of telling Serina's apology to Anna.

"Serina... I didn't know... I'm so sorry..." Anna sobbed.

"It's okay. You don't need to feel regret any more you can pass on." Anna begins to depart.

"T-Thank you... Please do whatever it takes to stop my Mother... Don't let her take you."

"Come on May let's get out of here."

They move on and Brendan finds a switch. He pulls it.

"Wonder what that did." May wondered. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Crap. Run!" Brendan screamed as he and May. Rocks began falling but luckily, they made it out.

"Whew..."

"Tell me about it."

"Let's keep going." May said. They kept going but just then Brendan stopped. "Huh? Why did you stop?" Brendan starts laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha... You really are stupid, aren't you?" 'Brendan' pulls out a knife.

"What are you- Ah! A-ah why are you doing this...?"

"You're not needed 'Sister'." 'Brendan' said in a sly tone. A flow rage goes through May.

"Don't call me that! You're not Brendan! Give him back!" May shouted angrily.

"Oh, how adorable... You know I can't do that." 'Brendan' grabs May. "There's no use in running. I'll kill you very slowly and painfully."

"Brendan stop!" May struggles against 'Brendan' but luckily, she pushes him to the ground and runs.

"Come back! Come be by your brother! Ahaha!"

"No! Stay away!" May screams as she runs from her attacker.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 'Brendan' laughed hysterically. Suddenly a faint figure knocks 'Brendan' unconscious.

"...Sorry but I had no choice but to do this. I know what you want. I can give it to you if you cooperate with me."

"What's going on with Brendan? Ever since I reunited with him, he's been acting so strange... I'll worry about that later. I have to find Brendan."

Now... Brendan is awake and he sees a familiar figure in front of him.

"R-Riba? Is that you?"

"Yes, its me." He answered simply. Suddenly he holds a piece of shattered glass to Brendan's throat.

"W-what are you-"

"Shut up you're not the one I need."

"W-why?" Brendan fearfully asked.

"In case you haven't figured it out I'm not alive anymore. What else do you want to know about me?" Riba asked. Brendan thought about this and asked...

"Why did you drive Alice insane?" Riba started chuckling.

"Ahaha... Because she was the perfect angel. She easily fell in love with me. Her condition was enough for me to make her go mad."

"That doesn't explain why you did what you did to her."

"I like seeing the suffering of others. She slaughtered her family just for me. But I need Alice not you."

May continues further into the cave. Suddenly she finds Brendan but... Also, she sees a familiar face.

"Hey aren't you the guy I met earlier?" The man was silent. "What are you doing with Brendan?" Suddenly the man started laughing. "What's so funny?" The man continues laughing. Then...

"AHAHAHAHAAH! I can't believe you're still alive! Looks like Alice didn't throw away the trash." Riba cackled maniacally.

"W-what are you doing? Hey!"

"I'm sorry you're not invited!"

"St-stop!" May struggled against the man until she fell over.

"Oof!"

"Now to finish you off!"

"Riba?" 'Brendan' called.

"Yes Alice?" Suddenly Riba lets out a scream of pain.

"AHHHH!"

"Stop getting in my way... Now go back to where you came from... in hell."

"B-Brendan? Is that you? Say something if you hear me!" May called to 'Brendan'.

"Come with me we can be together."

 _I grabbed Brendan's hand but... It felt cold, even with a glove on, it felt cold. It felt like I was touching... death._ May thought with an instant fear filling her veins. She pulled away from 'Brendan'.

"You're not Brendan!"

"Oh, aren't you smart? ~" Brendan said with a smirk. Suddenly there's a flash and May ends up in an unknown location.

"W-what is this place?" May wondered. She sees 'Brendan' ahead of her.

"You do know why a curse was placed on this home?" 'Brendan' asked.

"I-I don't but all we want to do is just leave!" May said. She was scared. She never felt so scared in her life. Not this much anyway.

"Brendan... He doesn't want to leave. He wants to learn the truth. You're aware of this."

She was speechless. She didn't know how to feel. She had a mix of emotions of fear, anger and sadness. She was looking at a face that scared her. A face that made her sad. A face that belonged to her best friend. And... she was afraid. Afraid of him.

"Learning the truth came with a price. In exchange he had given me his body."

"No! You're wrong! Brendan would never give his body for something like this!" May cried. She was shocked to think anyone would have the audacity to think of her brother as a weak person. He wouldn't give his life for something twisted like this... right?

"I made a pact with the devil just so I can live with the man I love the most. Riba himself is a devil. I had to do what he said to make myself an entity. But Anna ruined my plans. Her killing Serina failed the ritual. She also became an entity with the hatred and anger built inside her. Without someone as a host I would've suffered here for so long... but now I can finally leave this home."

Suddenly a flow of rage begins washing over May.

"You... you..."

"Hm?"  
"Screw you monster! I won't let you roam this earth with Brendan's body! You're a cold-blooded murderer!"

'Brendan' laughs. "Yes! What you say is true! I am nothing but a cold heartless killer! And I wouldn't mind killing you!"

 _I have to call to Brendan! He's in there somewhere!_

"Brendan! Can you hear me?! Don't let her use you! Brendan!" She called. Then he let out a scream.

"AH! Stop no!" Brendan's voice can be heard. "M-may... Help me..."

 _I have to keep calling to Brendan he's still there._

"Brendan! Come on you can fight it!" Another scream is heard.

"M-may..."

 _Brendan! I can feel his aura. I can't give up yet! One more time!_

"BRENDANNNNN!"

"No stop! AHHHHHH!"

"All I wanted... was to live again..."

"Not with Brendan's body. I'm sorry."

"Please... Let me live a little longer..." Alice begged.

"Come on Brendan! Fight it!" May called.

"Use the music box now!" May heard a voice say. She looked at the Music Box in her hands. She sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." May used the music box.

"I don't want to go back stop!" May cranked the Music Box and Alice screamed. "AHHHHH!"

"...The air feels much lighter now. Why does it feel so good? Is it finally over?" …May is in the area from before with Brendan in her arms. "Brendan are you okay?"

"Hmm...?" Brendan muttered.

"Here let me help you." Brendan looked at the man he once called his friend.

"He's dead..."

Brendan and May make it to an exit. They leave.

"Brendan! We made it out!"

"Y-yeah. (As we were walking back home, I felt something off with my body.) I don't know what it is but... maybe I can live with it. It's probably relief from everything we endured." May noticed that Brendan wasn't looking to happy.

"Brendan? Why do you look so down?"

"O-oh it's nothing."  
"(Brendan still seems to hide things from me. I didn't mind much but we went home to get a much-needed sleep. We got home and into bed. Not bothering to get in our pajamas, just passed out.)" ...Several hours later... May woke up. May looked around to notice that Brendan wasn't in his bed. "B-Brendan? Where are you?" May couldn't see so she grabbed her flashlight and saw her friend over in the corner. She goes over to him. "Why are you up so late?" May asked with concern.

"..." 'Brendan' was silent.

"B-Brendan? Are you okay? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"..." 'Brendan' remained silent but had a twisted smile on his face.

"Brendan! Speak to me!"  
…..

"Hahahahah... Where is my daughter?" 'Brendan' cackled.

"N-no... It can't be..." May trembled.

…...

May couldn't say another word as everything faded to black...

 **BRENDAN AND THE MUSIC BOX**

 **PUPPET ENDING**


	13. True Ending

Final Chapter Better Off Lost

 **Set after Brendan encounters Mercy**

 **Authorities have been receiving reports from people at a local home that family members have been going missing. The owner of the house had claimed to have not seen them. The police came to investigate the house the next day. They found the three missing family members. A boy's mutilated body was found in a toy chest, a girl's frozen body was found in the kitchen freezer and the mother was found as a charred corpse in the furnace. The bodies showed no physical struggle with their murder. Because of this the police began to suspect that the murderer was a family member. Records showed that the mother of the two kids was an adopted member of the family.**

 **Victims: Mercy (Age 34) Leo (Age 10) Rey (Age 8)**

"That must be the spirit I saw... I'm so sorry..."

 **New Entry**

 **Mercy:**

 **The name of that spirit was Mercy. It seems that Alice had a sister. She probably murdered Mercy's kids for this sacrificial ritual. According to a note that I found Mercy was adopted. Just what else is going on that I don't know about?**

"We should look around a bit more. There might be some things we missed around here. Let's try the second floor." Brendan suggested.

"Alright then." May agreed. Brendan and May proceed to the second floor. They enter a room labelled 'Music room'. He finds an envelope and opens it.

"Let's see what's in this." Brendan wondered. There was a letter in the envelope.

 **Why did I have to be so unwanted? Why doesn't Mother love me? She loves my sister more. I hated her ever since she was born. My sister was always the center of attention.** She **had silver eyes with pretty blonde hair. She so cute... I absolutely hate her. I should just run away. I have been become my sisters shadow.**

"Ah!" May gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Brendan asked with worry.

"Shadow... Shadow... I'm your shadow..." May said in a cold and shallow tone.

"You're not my shadow. You're like my sister."

"You're wro-" May is cut off as Brendan falls unconscious.

"..."  
"B-Brendan?! Are you okay?! Brendan!" May called.

"..." Brendan hears a familiar sound. "I'm here again... What is it now?" Brendan walks through the door and sees another flashback.

"Anna." Alice said.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Your stupid child!" Suddenly the woman started beating her child.

"Why...? Why Mommy...?"

"Don't call me your Mother! You're not my child! You're just trash!" Alice said in an abusive tone.

"..." Anna didn't respond.

"Where is my daughter?! What did you do to her?!" Alice demanded.

"..." Anna still didn't respond.  
"Answer me!" Alice continued to beat Anna.

"...No..."

"Stop! Milady please stop!" Rosa begged.

"Stop... Stop... STOP!" Brendan screamed. Suddenly he wakes up and he is in May's arms.

"You okay?" May asked.

"H-huh? May?"  
"Here let me help you up."  
"Thanks May."

 **New Entry**

 **Abuse to Anna:**

 **The red-haired girl Anna, was adopted a few months before Alice, her mother gave birth. Alice seemed to constantly abuse her for some reason. I wonder why.**

Brendan and May continued on and they found a safe.

"Hm... Maybe... Yes!" Brendan used medallion. Brendan obtained photo. "*Gasp*" Brendan gasped.

"What? What's wrong?!" May asked.

"(This is Alice, Mercy presumably her two kids. And is that Riba? Were they related in some way? How exactly?)"

"Brendan? Brendan!"

"Oh sorry! I just dozed off."  
"Ok..." Seeing as they have not much more to look for, they exit to the forest of suicide. They get through the puzzle and find a grave.

"S-something is buried here." Brendan muttered.

"Brendan should you really be touching that?" May questioned. She didn't like this. She dreaded what could be buried there. Something evil? Death? Whatever it was she didn't like the feeling.

"Something... Important..." Brendan's speech started to turn into shallow puffs of heavy breathing. "A-ah!" Suddenly a scream rang out from Brendan.

"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" May exclaimed taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst.

"L-look..." May turned to the hole and at the sight of what was buried there made May want to vomit. It was a child's corpse.

"Oh god... Who would do something like this?" Brendan stared at the corpse in horror. It's almost as if he wanted to cry.

"L-lets go. We shouldn't stay here any longer." May said worried about Brendan's emotional state. Then a spirit appeared out of the grave.

"Uh... Hello." The young spirit said kindly. Brendan noticed this one wasn't hostile so he felt no reason to be afraid.  
"Hello are you the spirit of this body?" Brendan asked.

"Her eye's..." May said looking at her eyes. Brendan notices she has grey eyes.

"She has no colored eyes... I feel like those are familiar somehow."

"What are you doing here?" The spirit asked curiously.

"We're looking for a way out. Do you know any way?"

"There's an exit in the back of the mines. Just enter the mines take a right and just go on from there." The spirit said innocently.

"Do you know how you ended up here?" Brendan asked as he was baffled as to why a child was buried here. The young spirit looked down sadly.

"No... My spirit roams this earth without any memory of my death."

"God I'm so sorry..." Brendan said sympathizing with the spirits pain. He then notices a ribbon. "Is this yours? Why aren't you wearing it?" Brendan gives the ribbon to the spirit. She looks at it carefully.

"This is mine...?" The child said confusedly barely able to remember the ribbon. Suddenly a flash of images enter Brendan's brain. He can see two children going into the forest.

"Hey Serina come this way! "A red-haired girl said.

"Wait up sis!" A blonde-haired girl said joyfully. "So, what are we doing here?" The red-haired girl's expression turned serious.

"Well... I wanted to talk." She said.

"Oh? What's on your mind?"  
"Well... Why does mom love you more?" Said the red-haired girl.

"Mommy loves both of us." Said the blonde girl. The red-haired girl scoffed.

"Hah that's laughable. Ever since you were born, she abused me. Treated me like trash just because I was adopted. And all because you were born... You really have an empty head sis." The sister looked surprised.

"Really? I've never seen Mom hit you before. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding." The red-haired girl's expression darkened.

"I need to get rid of you... Mom will love me if I'm only one left. So die!" The Girl took out a shovel and started hitting her sister with it.

"O-ow! Stop it Anna!" The girl pleaded.

"Shut up. Die! Die!"

"St-stop... sis..." The girl was barely breathing.

"Not dead yet? I'll just bury you. I hope no one finds you. You should rot in that hole." After seeing those images Brendan was left with a shocked expression.

"Oh my god... How could she do such a horrible thing? What a monster..." Brendan muttered.

"What's going on with you?! You're worrying me!" May said worryingly.  
"Sorry..." Brendan turns back to the spirit. "Serina... You were killed by your adopted sister... Anna." Brendan explained to the young spirit. The spirit started tearing up.

"That's right... Why? Why would she do this to me?" She said unhappily.

"I don't know myself honestly." The spirit looked at the ground and then turned back to Brendan.

"Tell my sister... I'm sorry for everything." The spirit requested. Brendan didn't know if he could keep a promise like that so he simply replied...

"...I'll do my best." The spirit departed happily.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 **New Entry**

 **Blonde-Haired girl:**

 **I just met the spirit of a girl who was murdered by her sister. Poor girl... She didn't seem any age over 6 years old. Her sister murdered her and from what I saw from some images in my head it seemed to be out of jealousy though that kind of motive seems cruel. The girl also had grey eye's... Where have I seen those before?**

Brendan and May continue on to the mineshaft and then see two paths.

"I think the girl said to make a right." May said.

"Yeah... But what's on the left path?"

 **Just to clarify this is how the Sealed and Puppet ending diverge.**

"Please bro can't we just leave?"

 **WARNING THIS DECISION WILL AFFECT YOUR ENDING. Joke. No link for that.**

"We should check the left path. There might be something we need there." Brendan insisted.

"*Sigh* Fine..." May sighed. They took the left path and explored more of the cavern. Suddenly they come across some strange wire.

"Hmm... There's some sort of strange wire here. Let me see if I have anything sharp I can use to cut it." Brendan said.

"Can't you just rip it off with your hand?" May suggested.

"Go ahead and try." May tried to touch the wire but ended up cutting herself.

"Ow! That hurt." May winced.

"Not really wise to assume things." Brendan joked.

"You're a jerk. If you knew it would cut me why didn't you say so?" May pouted.

"Here, I have this knife we can use." Brendan said. May put on a disturbed face.

"Uhh Brendan... Where did you get that?" May asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Riba said I found it somewhere. I don't think he was telling the truth though."

"(Riba? That guy I met earlier?)" May thought.

"Something wrong?" Brendan asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing!" May said shaking off the thought.

"Ok..." Brendan said as he proceeded to cut the wire and as he goes through the path it opened. He finds an envelope and opens it. Then he sees a familiar face in what appears to be a wedding photo.

"No way..." Brendan murmured. ("This is Alice and... is that Riba?") May seemed to recognize the man in the photo.

"Hey I saw this guy earlier! Could this be his?" May wondered.

"(No doubt about it. This is Riba and Alice. This must be their wedding photo.) I'll hold onto it. Just in case we run into Riba I can give it to him." Brendan obtained wedding photo. "Oh? There's something written on the back." Brendan flips over the photo.

 **I am slowly dying now. I really don't want to die. I want to stay here with Riba. The doctor said I have developed symptoms of Hysteria and schizophrenia, along with my countdown on life. I have no choice. I must sacrifice my child. I will do it. I must go through with what Riba told me to do. If he can grant me eternal life, then I will do it. I must sacrifice Serina. Anna isn't suitable for the ritual. I've been too hard on her lately. She doesn't know my mental and physical condition but I am too afraid to tell her that her mother is dying she is only a child. I have no control over my thoughts and actions. I am scared. Someone help me please... - Alice.**

"Oh god... that's just..." May was at a loss for words.

"It doesn't matter. We have to keep moving." 'Brendan' said coldly.

"Umm... o-ok..." May seemed a bit disturbed at the coldness in the boy's voice. They kept going further into the caverns following a bunch of minecart tracks. Then they find a small grave in a small part of the cave.

"This is... Anna..." Brendan said gravely.

"Brendan you shouldn't be touching that. May said skeptically. She didn't anymore to do with spirits

"I don't get it. If Anna killed her sister, who killed Anna? And why was she buried here?" Suddenly an entity in a black and red dress appears.

"There's no need for me to explain." Brendan was terrified at how dark the spirit looked. "As you probably figured out... The one who has taken your body hostage is none other than my murderer." Anna explained. May was in shock.

"W-what? Brendan's body has been taken hostage?" May spluttered out in complete fear. This was too much for her to take in. Why didn't Brendan tell her?

"Alice my so-called mother is the one who's corrupting him." Anna replied.

"B-Brendan why didn't you tell me?" May asked.

"..." Brendan didn't say anything.

"Brendan has been getting closer to death ever since he took possession of the music box. When he came in the house, I couldn't kill him. But now I know should have. Mother has control of his body." Anna said. But a thought dawned on Brendan...

"But why did you kill Serina? You're one and only sister?" Brendan asked. He didn't understand Anna's motive of killing Serina so he wanted to know. Anna looked at the ground.

"Because..." Anna hesitated to explain. "I was jealous. Mother started to abuse me as soon as my sister was born. I thought killing her would make Mother love me. I was wrong. She ended up killing me instead." Anna said with a look of detest for her mother. Anger pursed through Brendan.

"Murdering your innocent sister wasn't the answer the answer! You know that! Even with all the abuse you endured!" Brendan shouted aggressively. Malice fed Anna's hatred.

"SHUT UP!" A growing pain coursed through Brendan.

"Aahh!"

"Why would you want a murderer running free? Why would you let her escape?" Anna scolded.

"Brendan! A-Anna please leave my Brother alone! We can help you!"

"I have to kill you now. I can't let her escape."

"Aaah! May! Show her the photo!" Brendan called.

"Ah! Yeah! A-Anna look at this!" May gives Anna the photo. Anna looks at the photo.

"Ah... This is... when Mommy and Daddy were happy..." Anna reminisced.

"Look at the back of the photo. Your mother... she had an illness." Anna's soul is purified...

"...I... I didn't know Mommy was going to die..." Anna starts crying... "I'm sorry I killed my sister, please forgive me!" Anna cried.

"Hey don't cry. It's all over now. Your sister wanted me to tell you... That she's sorry for everything." Brendan said wanting to keep his word of telling Serina's apology to Anna.

"Serina... I didn't know... I'm so sorry..." Anna sobbed.

"It's okay. You don't need to feel regret any more you can pass on." Anna begins to depart.

"T-Thank you... Please do whatever it takes to stop my Mother... Don't let her take you."

"Come on May let's get out of here."

 **New Entry**

 **The Truth:**

 **It seems that Alice was the Mother of Alice and Serina and Riba was the Father. Alice had a mental and physical condition, which would explain her abusive behavior towards Anna. Alice tried to perform a ritual that would allow her to live as an entity. Anna herself became an entity with the hatred and anger built inside of her. She sealed her Mother in the Music Box to prevent her from escaping. Trapped in the Music Box I currently possess... But what do I do? Do re-seal Alice into the Music Box? How do I get her to leave my body? It doesn't matter now. I have learned the Truth. There is no need for us to stay here any longer.**

"Come on May let's get out of here."

They move on and Brendan finds a switch. He pulls it.

"Wonder what that did." May wondered. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Crap. Run!" Brendan screamed as he and May. Rocks began falling but luckily, they made it out.

"Whew..."

"Tell me about it."

"Let's keep going." May said. They kept going but just then Brendan stopped. "Huh? Why did you stop?" Brendan starts laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha... You really are stupid, aren't you?" 'Brendan' pulls out a knife.

"What are you- Ah! A-ah why are you doing this...?"

"You're not needed 'Sister'." 'Brendan' said in a sly tone. A flow rage goes through May.

"Don't call me that! You're not Brendan! Give him back!" May shouted angrily.

"Oh, how adorable... You know I can't do that." 'Brendan' grabs May. "There's no use in running. I'll kill you very slowly and painfully."

"Brendan stop!" May struggles against 'Brendan' but luckily, she pushes him to the ground and runs.

"Come back! Come be by your brother! Ahaha!"

"No! Stay away!" May screams as she runs from her attacker.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 'Brendan' laughed hysterically. Suddenly a faint figure knocks 'Brendan' unconscious.

"...Sorry but I had no choice but to do this. I know what you want. I can give it to you if you cooperate with me."

"What's going on with Brendan? Ever since I reunited with him, he's been acting so strange... I'll worry about that later. I have to find Brendan."

Now... Brendan is awake and he sees a familiar figure in front of him.

"R-Riba? Is that you?"

"Yes, its me." He answered simply. Suddenly he holds a piece of shattered glass to Brendan's throat.

"W-what are you-"

"Shut up you're not the one I need."

"W-why?" Brendan fearfully asked.

"In case you haven't figured it out I'm not alive anymore. What else do you want to know about me?" Riba asked. Brendan thought about this and asked...

"Why did you drive Alice insane?" Riba started chuckling.

"Ahaha... Because she was the perfect angel. She easily fell in love with me. Her condition was enough for me to make her go mad."

"That doesn't explain why you did what you did to her."

"I like seeing the suffering of others. She slaughtered her family just for me. But I need Alice not you."

May continues further into the cave. Suddenly she finds Brendan but... Also, she sees a familiar face.

"Hey aren't you the guy I met earlier?" The man was silent. "What are you doing with Brendan?" Suddenly the man started laughing. "What's so funny?" The man continues laughing. Then...

"AHAHAHAHAAH! I can't believe you're still alive! Looks like Alice didn't throw away the trash." Riba cackled maniacally.

"W-what are you doing? Hey!"

"I'm sorry you're not invited!"

"St-stop!" May struggled against the man until she fell over.

"Oof!"

"Now to finish you off!"

"Riba?" 'Brendan' called.

"Yes Alice?" Suddenly Riba lets out a scream of pain.

"AHHHH!"

"Stop getting in my way... Now go back to where you came from... in hell."

"B-Brendan? Is that you? Say something if you hear me!" May called to 'Brendan'.

"Come with me we can be together."

 _I grabbed Brendan's hand but... It felt cold, even with a glove on, it felt cold. It felt like I was touching... death._ May thought with an instant fear filling her veins. She pulled away from 'Brendan'.

"You're not Brendan!"

"Oh, aren't you smart? ~" Brendan said with a smirk. Suddenly there's a flash and May ends up in an unknown location.

"W-what is this place?" May wondered. She sees 'Brendan' ahead of her.

"You do know why a curse was placed on this home?" 'Brendan' asked.

"I-I don't but all we want to do is just leave!" May said. She was scared. She never felt so scared in her life. Not this much anyway.

"Brendan... He doesn't want to leave. He wants to learn the truth. You're aware of this."

She was speechless. She didn't know how to feel. She had a mix of emotions of fear, anger and sadness. She was looking at a face that scared her. A face that made her sad. A face that belonged to her best friend. And... she was afraid. Afraid of him.

"Learning the truth came with a price. In exchange he had given me his body."

"No! You're wrong! Brendan would never give his body for something like this!" May cried. She was shocked to think anyone would have the audacity to think of her brother as a weak person. He wouldn't give his life for something twisted like this... right?

"I made a pact with the devil just so I can live with the man I love the most. Riba himself is a devil. I had to do what he said to make myself an entity. But Anna ruined my plans. Her killing Serina failed the ritual. She also became an entity with the hatred and anger built inside her. Without someone as a host I would've suffered here for so long... but now I can finally leave this home."

Suddenly a flow of rage begins washing over May.

"You... you..."

"Hm?"  
"Screw you monster! I won't let you roam this earth with Brendan's body! You're a cold-blooded murderer!"

'Brendan' laughs. "Yes! What you say is true! I am nothing but a cold heartless killer! And I wouldn't mind killing you!"

 _I have to call to Brendan! He's in there somewhere!_

"Brendan! Can you hear me?! Don't let her use you! Brendan!" She called. Then he let out a scream.

"AH! Stop no!" Brendan's voice can be heard. "M-may... Help me..."

 _I have to keep calling to Brendan he's still there._

"Brendan! Come on you can fight it!" Another scream is heard.

"M-may..."

 _Brendan! I can feel his aura. I can't give up yet! One more time!_

"BRENDANNNNN!"

"No stop! AHHHHHH!"

"All I wanted... was to live again..."

"Not with Brendan's body. I'm sorry."

"Please... Let me live a little longer..." Alice begged.

"Come on Brendan! Fight it!" May called.

"Use the music box now!" May heard a voice say. She looked at the Music Box in her hands. She sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." May used the music box.

"I don't want to go back stop!" May cranked the Music Box and Alice screamed. "AHHHHH!"

"...The air feels much lighter now. Why does it feel so good? Is it finally over?" …May is in the area from before with Brendan in her arms. "Brendan are you okay?"

"Hmm...?" Brendan muttered.

"Here let me help you." Brendan looked at the man he once called his friend.

"He's dead..."

Brendan and May make it to an exit. They are about to leave but... Alice appears.

"P-please... Don't leave..." She begged.

"B-Brendan! Don't get near her!" May said cautiously.

"...Alice."

"I just want to live again please..." Brendan sighs and goes near her.

"You can't have my body. I'm sorry. But you can pass on now. You killed Riba. He was the one in control of you the whole time. You didn't love him, I know, you just wanted be free. Deep down, you wanted to be saved." Brendan said sympathetically.

"I can't leave now so I can't be saved." Alice said sadly. Brendan nodded.

"Nonsense, I know what keeps you binded here." Brendan smashes the Music Box.

"Brendan no!"  
"This Music Box is what kept you here. Now you're free."

"I...I... Thank you..." Alice said thankfully.

"And this journal... I'll get rid of it. I have no use for it."  
"B-But Brendan! That's all of your hard work!" May exclaimed.

"I don't need it Anymore May. Some stories are better left untold and forgotten." Brendan said expressly.

"Y-you're willing to do this for me? Even after everything I have done to you?"

"I always forgive and forget. The secrets of this place are safe with me. Don't worry." Brendan promised.

"Thank you so much!" Alice said happily as she departed to the afterlife.

"Even after all that she did, you still managed to put her soul to rest?" May asked.

"We all deserve some peace you know. Besides we're still alive, aren't we?"

"But Brendan... All of those murders..."

"Yeah I know what she did was wrong but she wasn't doing it under free will. She was going to die and in desperation she succumbed to Riba's demands."  
"..." May was speechless. She was touched about how kind he was.

"She deserves a rest." Brendan finished.

"...I still think what she did was wrong but... you have a heart of gold to bring salvation to her." Brendan nodded.

"Come on let's go home. It's getting really rainy."

"I'll get the fireplace lit then." Back home... "Ah finally that's over..." May said relieved.

"Yeah... That place was a real nightmare..." Brendan agreed. May notices Brendan is holding the Journal.

"Brendan? What are you doing?" Brendan throws the Journal into the fire.

"Keeping my promise by burning the Journal. No one needs to know about the home." Brendan simply replied.

"But why?" May asked confusedly.

"It's better off this way. I don't want to remember anything about that place." Brendan said.

"But what about the investigation?"  
"It's fine May. Thing are sometimes better off lost."

May thought for a moment and thought Brendan was right. She didn't want to remember that place either.

"...Alright Brendan."

 **BRENDAN AND THE MUSIC BOX**

 **TRUE END**

 **BETTER OFF LOST**

 **Finally, it's done. Now for Arc. Stay tuned for that.**


End file.
